Searching for A Meaning
by thepretender1031
Summary: Captain Grisham and the Queen of Swords are mortal enemies, but are they still adversaries? What does it mean for both of them when they don't exactly know things for sure anymore? COMPLETED!
1. Revelation

Disclaimer: QoS and the rest belong to Fireworks, etc. I don't own them.  
  
Author's Note: I had this story in my head for quite a while, but I wasn't sure to put it out. But due to my frustrations at the lack of Grisham/Tessa stories and a QoS writer, Kali Nayidnam (Her story: A Knight's Tale is awesome check it out!) convinced me that I should write it. I just didn't feel the way about Helm/Tessa fics like other fans did, so sorry if you feel strongly about those two characters' relationship, please don't flame me. By the way I wanted to dedicate this fic to Cybelline (surprise!) a fellow fan fic reader who sums up a perfect attitude toward Helm/Qos/Tessa fics:  
  
"......DONT! make it another blasted tessa/helm fic, its thorougly disgusting. helm looks like an old fart!!!"  
  
So here goes for all those frustrated readers out there............  
  
  
  
SEARCHING FOR A MEANING  
  
Revelation  
  
  
  
"Aha! I've got you now! Don't even try to think of escaping from me!" The ever-malicious Captain Grisham sarcastically announced toward the figure clad in black with only a bright ruby sash tied around her waist.  
  
Amid the top of the sheer cliff near the edge the Queen of Swords stood surrounded by Grisham and his men.  
  
She stole a peek behind her; the Queen knew she had nowhere to go. The end of the cliff is a cluster of rocks entirely different from the ocean that had saved her life separate times by leaping into and away from Grisham's grasp.  
  
She deftly parried Grisham's oncoming sword movements. Unfortunately, she could feel fatigue biting away at her confidence. In her tight clutch was the stolen gold that she intended to return to the poor people of Santa Helena.  
  
Besides Grisham, there were three of his soldiers that came up behind him to assist in the fight. Inept to compete with the Queen's sword maneuvers they had stayed back. At this particular moment, Sergeant Perez noticed the Queen's weariness he quickly seized the chance to defeat the Queen by slashing her abdomen with his sword. Too late was her reaction that the unfamiliar pain shooting up her torso paralyzed the Queen for an instant. Releasing the gold bag she held in her hand, she dropped to her knees. Shock was written all over her face.  
  
"No......."Refusing to accept the current state of affairs, the Queen looked up to see Grisham's smiling face.  
  
"Well, well. This is unexpected." Grisham gloated toward his soldiers. "Good work Perez, but it would have been better if I had done it myself."  
  
"Hey! You three get outta here. I want to complete this job by me and me only. And by the way, I don't want any of this to reach the ears of our dear colonel, understood? Good.......now leave before I demote your positions!" Grisham threatened.  
  
After the three sergeants scurried away on their horses back to Santa Helena with the recovered gold. Grisham made sure his soldiers are completely out of sight, turned toward the weakened Queen.  
  
Still holding on to her stomach, the Queen's breath came in sharp gasps. She glared weakly at the captain in front of her.  
  
"What are you waiting for?!?! Aren't you going to kill me?!?!" The Queen cried out in frustration at her enemy.  
  
"Not today." Grisham stated quietly. "Oh you will die. You will pay for all the troubles you caused in Santa Helena. Troubles for me....."  
  
"I am just not done with you yet. If you were to die today, I am out of a job. You see the colonel had enough of my antics and I am only allowed in Santa Helena because my job is to catch you or kill you. Depends on whichever comes first. I do want to stay and I do want to kill you......at least not for a while." Grisham smirked down on the Queen.  
  
Groaning inwardly at his revelation, the Queen was about to make a biting comeback when her vision turned black. The loss of her blood had made her lightheaded before but she didn't know she had fainted until it was too late.  
  
Giving a loud sigh. Grisham reached into his breast pocket and took out his long handkerchief and advanced toward the fallen body.  
  
Carefully unbuttoning her dark shirt, Grisham grinned at the sight of the Queen's scarlet corset. Looking down he saw her milky white skin marred by the wound. He cautiously bandaged her gash by wrapping the handkerchief around her stomach. After tying a small knot, he stood up to scan the surrounding area. Seeing that they are absolutely alone on the cliff, Grisham picked her up from the ground and carried her toward his white charger.  
  
"Geez. This woman weighs even less than Vera?! Probably doesn't eat enough, although Vera eats too much when the opportunity strikes." Grisham exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Placing her inert body on his horse, Grisham rapidly rode off toward the caves that dotted along the side of the cliffs. Reaching a particular one with a deep opening, Grisham carried the Queen from his charger to the inside of the dark cave. After laying her down near the opening of the cave, Grisham checked to make sure he wasn't being followed. His paranoia was justified. No one could ever find out about this incident. Colonel Montoya doesn't take too kindly that the thought of his own captain would help the Queen of Swords. He would probably have Grisham hanged for this furtive act.  
  
Although Grisham himself wouldn't admit it, he had secretively admired the Queen for her courage and audacity to challenge Colonel Montoya's dictatorial rule since the day the she arrived in Santa Helena. Even Grisham himself hated the way Montoya's treatment toward him, his soldiers, and the people of Santa Helena. There are times that Grisham had slipped into the hypnotic power of Montoya's. To command his soldiers without question, to cheat people, and to hurt them without any defense is compelling that Grisham eventually have no care for others as well. Except for maybe Vera, Grisham doesn't have family, nor does he have friends. He is a lone man out in this world. There's no one to care for him and no one for him to take care of. Grisham is easily manipulated all his life and he unto others as well. Although he is insensitive to the injustices, he's also a victim of the cruel reality of society. In his mind, Grisham is aware of his actions and there were times he hated his exploitations of people but there's no incentive to change. He's riding on the coattails of the colonel and he's along for the thrill of it.  
  
As for the Queen, she's special. She has always represented a part of Grisham that he would have done, if things were different. A rebel against authority and injustice, a symbol of the common people's hope, the Queen has a positive influence on everyone she encounters. Grisham, in one hand is in danger of going under her influence and on the other have an insatiable attraction for this mysterious woman.  
  
At first it was a game of cat and mouse between him and her nowadays he's not so sure if he can even kill her if the time comes. Grisham kept this doubt in his mind, deceiving the soldiers and never reveal how he's truly feeling with sarcasm and wit towards the colonel.  
  
Leaving the Queen inside the safety of the cave, Grisham climbed onto his charger and rode off towards the small town of Santa Helena. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ughh....what the...." Tessa had wakened up in a daze, while the blood had stopped flowing from her wound thanks to Grisham, she felt lightheaded and tired.  
  
Slowly getting up in a standing position, she scanned the area around the cave. Seeing no danger in leaving, Tessa groped her way out towards the afternoon light filtering in.  
  
"Marta is going to kill me! She's going to wonder where I am all this time." Tessa grumbled out loud. The headache is upsetting her, Tessa as the Queen of Swords have never allowed Grisham and his men to catch her before, but somehow today was an exception. Angry with herself, Tessa gradually made it outside and squinted under the setting sun.  
  
"Where's Chico?! He must have run home when I let him go after Grisham caught me. I hope he's alright." As the Queen pondered this, she painfully walked home clutching her abdomen.  
  
Returning to the hacienda, Tessa breathed a sigh of relief. Chico himself is locked inside the barn. One of her own workmen must have caught Chico wandering back from the cliffs to take him inside. Turning toward the back entrance to the Alvarado's kitchen, Tessa saw Marta ran outside heading for her. Grabbing Tessa in a tight embrace, Marta murmured a prayer of relief.  
  
"You shouldn't have stole the gold bag today! Did you not notice that Grisham's men are especially cautious since the colonel had reprimanded them this morning about the recent escapades of yours to the town's treasury?!" Marta exclaimed.  
  
"Marta! Shhhhhhh!!! Let's go inside." Tessa cautioned Marta of her outburst.  
  
Seeing that Tessa is in serious pain and weariness, Marta helped her into the large kitchen of their hacienda. A fire was burning bright in one corner while a beef stew was simmering above it. The delicious smell was enticing and Tessa finally relaxed under Marta's comforting arms.  
  
"I already know that Marta. But I had to! The poor farmers in Santa Helena needed me. This season's poor crop yield had led to the starvation of many people and their families. I can't stand to see those children without food, Marta. I just can't." Tessa replied almost in tears of anguish.  
  
"Besides Marta, you don't have to worry so much for me anymore. The Queen of Swords just might disappear forever." Tessa added wearily.  
  
Walking by herself in the dark night had scared Tessa. In this new situation, she was wary of any of her own enemies or bandits out there that might attack her while she's injured. This new fear had caused Tessa to doubt herself in her ability to maintain the Queen of Swords identity. Since the trek back to the Alvarado hacienda, Tessa thought about her responsibilities as this masked rebel of Santa Helena.  
  
"Tessa, what are you talking about?" Marta inquired of Tessa's statement.  
  
"Tessa? Tessa?!" Marta woke Tessa out of her reverie.  
  
"Yes?" Tessa looked up to see Marta's anxious face.  
  
"You must rest. I will help you with the clothes and your wound. Mios dios, child, you must take good care of yourself. Come on." Marta softly chided the younger woman.  
  
After unwrapping Grisham's handkerchief and redress the lesion on Tessa's stomach, Marta helped Tessa put on her silk nightgown and into bed. As Tessa was about to drift off to sleep, Marta noticed the name embroidered on the bloodied handkerchief.  
  
"Tessa? Where did you get this handkerchief?" Marta asked the drowsy Tessa.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, it's Captain Grisham's." Tessa sleepily replied.  
  
"Captain Grisham's???" Marta pondered in bewilderment.  
  
"I am sorry Marta but I am very tired right now, ask me tomorrow." Tessa said before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
"Mama Mia." Marta softly responded, speculating about the encounter between Tessa and Grisham this time around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Well? What does everyone think? I will leave this chapter as is. I would like to know if anyone likes this story. Hopefully there will be enough fans out there to support for more upcoming chapters. Don't worry about Grisham's current attitude toward Tessa, I am a Grisham/Tessa fan aren't I? This is an evolving story so stay tuned!;-P tp1031 


	2. Confrontation

A/N: Please read and review! I love feedback from my readers, especially for this fic. I know there's a lot more Tessa/Marcus fans out there! So get going! Btw, thanks to Kali for the beta reading, I couldn't have done this chapter right if it wasn't for your suggestions and guidance.  
  
Confrontation  
  
  
  
"Maria Teresa Alvarado!!!" Marta finally cried out in vexation; her patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Marta I wish your medicines weren't always this bitter!" Tessa complained to her mentor.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Conjure up a strawberry flavored drink?" Marta retorted in irritation.  
  
"Yes!" Tessa replied to Marta's little taunts.  
  
"Come on, Tessa, please, drink it for me? This medicine will help your wound heal much faster," Marta pleaded with her.  
  
"Fine. But when I start choking don't yell at me!" Tessa stubbornly replied before gulping the medicine.  
  
"Muchas gracias!" Marta sighed in relief.  
  
"Please Tessa would you tell me about your fight with Grisham? You are obviously injured but still remarkably alive right now. What happened?!" Marta was eager to understand the situation that concerned her young charge and the captain of Montoya's army.  
  
Looking apprehensively at Marta. Tessa realized she couldn't keep many secrets from her. Remembering the incident she told Marta the sword fight and her injury in detail up to the point where she fainted.  
  
"Then what?" Marta inquired.  
  
Sighing in frustration Tessa answered, "I don't know. That's all I remember. If anything else happened while I was unconscious, I don't remember it."  
  
"What about Grisham? Did he do anything to you?!" Marta's worried voice caused Tessa to wonder if Grisham dared to touch her in any way while she was unconscious. Taking the now cleaned handkerchief with the captain's name on it from Marta, Tessa replied with resolve, "I really don't know Marta. But I intend to find out!"  
  
At the sight of Tessa's determined eyes, Marta knew she wouldn't be able to convince Tessa otherwise. After helping Tessa out of the bed and lacing up the Queen's corset, she examined Tessa with a wary eye.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go out tonight? Your injury hasn't completely healed and.........."  
  
But Tessa cut her off by turning around and giving her mentor a silencing look.  
  
"Just come back safe." Marta cautioned, giving Tessa a look of her own.  
  
"Yes Marta."  
  
Taking her sword Tessa leapt on to Chico and rapidly rode towards the pueblo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bright yellow moon was in full view tonight, so the Queen had no trouble in reaching Grisham's room.  
  
Stealthily the Queen entered the small room. The moon's light was bright enough to penetrate through the pale white curtains of the captain's room, which allowed the Queen to see everything clearly-too clearly.  
  
Seeing Grisham's sleeping figure on the bed made her stop dead in her tracks. Her lace mask thankfully covered the blush that appeared on Tessa's face.  
  
Watching people sleeping usually didn't faze her. But Grisham's obvious nude form under the thin sheets that barely reached his waist with his tanned chiseled torso was enough to make the Queen stumble. Staring at his muscled stomach and tough arms that were strangely softened by the moonlight made the Queen questioned how a dangerous man like Grisham could look so vulnerable in his sleep. Surprising herself she was even curious about the little guy under the bed sheets. Snapping out of her dangerously drifting thoughts Tessa was about to make her presence known but the captain woke up without her aid.  
  
The sudden change of air jerked Grisham out of his sleep. He hardly raised his head when the feel of a cold blade grazing his neck stopped him rising fully from his bed. Instead he bent his arms to support his half raised body.  
  
Muttering a curse under his breath Grisham looked up to see the grinning Queen.  
  
"What did I do to have you grace my room with your presence, Your Highness?" Grisham's blue eyes blazed in fury at her uninvited entry.  
  
Seeing his apparent lack of weapons at hand Tessa decided to have a little fun at the captain's expense.  
  
"I am not sure. I was going to ask you the same question." Her smile grew wider at his uncomfortable position.  
  
"What do you want?" His shortening of sleep time irritated him even more.  
  
"I want to know what you did after I passed out on the cliffs the other day." Tessa aimed for a straight answer. There would be no beating around the bush this time.  
  
Giving a noisy sigh. Grisham looked up again to see the Queen's serious expression. Now was not the time to push her with more banter.  
  
Gathering his bed sheet around his waist after the Queen gave a sign of approval, Grisham sat up fully in bed. However her sword was now pointing at a more important part of his anatomy.  
  
Keeping his anger in check. Grisham told the Queen of her rescue by him that day.  
  
"Why?" Her whisper came out softly instead of a demand.  
  
"Because..........." Before Grisham was about to reveal his true intentions he caught himself. No need to tell the Queen more than necessary.  
  
"I have my reasons." Grisham instead replied mysteriously with these words.  
  
"Can't you just tell me a little more?" At the end of her sentence, the Queen's sword surprisingly pushed harder against the precious part of his body.  
  
"Hey!" Grisham almost yelped in pain. "Not tellin' and leave before I call for my soldiers!"  
  
"Thank you." Tessa murmured in a respected reply.  
  
Disappointed at his staunch refusal the Queen saluted him with her sword and disappeared out the door before Grisham could do anything.  
  
Letting out a held breath. He looked out his window in time to see the Queen riding by on her horse out of town. He cursed himself for not threatening to call his guards earlier. He wondered why there had been such a delay in his actions.  
  
Getting restless Grisham glimpse down to see his handkerchief dangling near the end of his bed left by the Queen. Picking it up he could just barely make out the smell of rose water. He shook his head in exasperation at his wandering thoughts about the Queen.  
  
"Ah Hell!" Turning over his body Grisham tried to fall asleep despite the Queen's hostile move on his exposed form. But after a few hours of tossing and turning Grisham decided to get up anyways. It was about four in the morning when he got out of his room and approached his white charger to take it out for a quick run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unlike the earlier silent morning that Grisham woke up in, the small pueblo was bustling with people eager in buying the special of today's market. The early sun cast a small warmth on if not cold day of Santa Helena.  
  
"Buenos dias, Jose! How's today sale going?" Tessa greeted brightly at the small man in front of the fruit stand.  
  
"Sorry senorita. But the crop famine hasn't gone away yet. I think it's getting worse. Even these apples don't look as big as a few months before." Jose like many other small farmers in Santa Helena was suffering from the low crop yield this year. Fruits and vegetables were in such high demand that prices were raised higher than before. However, the condition of the produce didn't merit the excessive prices the sellers demanded. Even the Dons were worried of the town's suffering.  
  
"Oh Jose I am terribly sorry! I hope this.........helps." Unable to watch the farmer's distress any longer, Tessa gave him all the money she had with her.  
  
"Gracias Senorita! Gracias!" The unanticipated kind gesture brought tears in Jose's eyes.  
  
"No need to thank me, Jose! It's the least I could do." Tessa replied in earnest.  
  
Marta came up just as Tessa was about to leave the fruit stand. "What about you, Tessa? You just gave that man our spending money for food today."  
  
Walking away quickly to prevent Jose from overhearing them Tessa replied in anger.  
  
"He's starving Marta! His family is starving! Just because of this insidious famine everyone in this town is starving! What do you want me to do?!"  
  
"I understand your need to help the poor Tessa, but there are more farmers like him. How are you going to save them all? First of all we need to get food in you so you will get better. I am worried Tessa, your wound hasn't healed yet. Such a thing like this usually is better by the third day but your cut is still bleeding. And your nighttime jaunt to Grisham's room didn't help matters either. "  
  
Marta's explanation touched Tessa deeply.  
  
"I appreciate your concern Marta but I am sure it will be better soon. It's only a sword lesion. And yes I will help all those farmers. If it's the last thing I do! I just have to find a way. I'll rob Montoya's treasury again if I have to." Tessa declared her aspiration to save the town.  
  
"Remember the last time you took Montoya's money? Tessa you ended up unconscious and under Grisham's care, and I still think he's planning something by saving you." Marta prudent warning made Tessa bear in mind of her doubt in her ability as Queen.  
  
Before Tessa could reply in defense, she saw the captain riding back towards the pueblo. Wondering what Grisham could have done during the past few hours, she purposely strode up to him in question. Sitting upon his horse Grisham could see Tessa approaching him under the shining sun's rays. Each stand of her dark hair blew enticingly around her face and the tight bodice of her cream colored dress emphasized her curves, making Grisham stop his horse in front of the lovely woman just to gaze down on her.  
  
"Good morning captain! My, you look quite pale today! Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Putting on her best cheery smile as possible she could note the dark circles under his eyes and the tired look he gave her.  
  
"I just went out riding to check the soldiers in their posts a few hours ago. I think that's why I am more than a little pale, senorita." His nasty sarcasm didn't go by unnoticed by Tessa. Grisham was still angry by the Queen's intrusion earlier this morning.  
  
"Oh I am sorry to hear that captain. Maybe you should rest for awhile." Tessa's breezy answer seemed to make Grisham want to laugh.  
  
Keeping on a tight smile he replied in agreement. Though the sight of Senorita Alvarado seemed to ease his tension a little, he couldn't help but being a little irritated by her. Sure, she's such a wonderful good person to be around, but Tessa Alvarado was the kind of person that would make Grisham ashamed of his actions as Montoya's dog in command. Her bright smiling eyes would sometimes seem to taunt him, telling him that someone in her position would never see Grisham as anything more than someone's property. He would find himself wondering if he can ever receive true love from a woman like Tessa instead of the usual give and take with Vera.  
  
"I just might do that senorita. Good bye." He abruptly turned his horse around rather than allow Tessa see to see the sorrow in his eyes.  
  
Sensing Grisham's unease with her this morning Tessa assumed if it had anything to do with why he rescued her that day on the cliffs. Without any more evidence to go on, Tessa was going to let this go for the time being. Nonetheless, Tessa's curiosity made her ponder about Grisham's purpose a lot more lately.  
  
An ear-piercing scream broke the peaceful setting of Santa Helena as everyone including Tessa turned around to see a woman in her mid-thirties crying her eyes out on the ground in the middle of the market. But what made everyone gasp was the abundant amount of blood on her hands and body, staining her pale green dress. Rushing towards the woman Tessa questioned the weeping female.  
  
"Socorro!!!" The petite woman cried out in misery.  
  
"What happened? Please senorita if you tell me I can help you!" Tessa's voice was bordering on hysteria; if the woman didn't tell her why there was blood on her body, she might just lose it.  
  
"He killed my husband! The pandillero threatened us and ordered us to give him food but we didn't have enough for him and his pandilla! When he saw that there's no foodstuff in our home he killed my husband as punishment!" At this point the woman continued on her fit of crying. The death of her husband was too much to bear. But Tessa had to pry more information from her.  
  
"But what's the name of the murderer?!?!" Tessa cried out in frustration and grief.  
  
"El......El Cazador!" Finally the woman collapsed in Tessa's laps.  
  
As other helpful townspeople carried the grief stricken woman away from Tessa into a chair. Tessa couldn't help but weep at the woman's loss. Tears streaming down her cheeks she turned to see Marta running towards her. She didn't even register the words Marta was saying to comfort her. All she could do was cry at her helplessness in preventing this recent death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^Ok! It's a good and sad chapter. Good: because of Grisham's night rendezvous with the Queen. Sad: because the death of a farmer, we don't know if Tessa/Queen is keeping up her demeanor anymore to do her job, there are questions and insecurities she must face; bad things are happening and things are going to change for Grisham and Tessa but well it turn out alright? Stay tuned!  
  
^^For the Spanish words that appeared in this chapter here are some translations at the harder words.  
  
Buenos dias=Good morning socorro=help! pandillero=gangster pandilla=gang(s) El Cazador=The Hunter 


	3. The Hunter

The Hunter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"El Cazador"  
  
It was all on everyone's mind.  
  
Every whispered word and furtive glance was initiated by the mention of that name.  
  
His periodic pillaging was becoming more frequent. More farmers' lives were lost at the hands of the El Cazador and his pandilla. Rumors were circulated and distorted by so many people it was hard to know which gossip was true or fiction.  
  
Some said there were fifty men that made up of his pandilla or even more.  
  
Many more heard that El Cazador was wanted in every major city in all of California, from Eureka to San Diego; small wonder that El Cazador was seeking small, little known towns like Santa Helena.  
  
Others said that he was seven feet tall, topped with flaming red hair. His eyes were of a green hue that contrasted his hair. A deep long scar was etched on his face, from his left eye to the corner of his mouth.  
  
But worst of all, no one truly knew how he looked.  
  
The people of Santa Helena were afraid. This new threat of a ruthless enemy on their hands coupled with the recent failure of their crops made everyone desperate to look for a new leader.  
  
Enter the Queen of Swords.  
  
It all started with Jose and two other farmers. They mentioned the queen in hopeful murmurs of saving their town from El Cazador.  
  
These rumors ran rampant and simmered for a while before Montoya couldn't take anymore of the praises and hopes that had been rested on the queen.  
  
He decided to take action and called for a town meeting. Where, of course, based on Montoya's discrimination only the prominent and the rich were allowed at the conference.  
  
In place of her father, Tessa had to go with Marta in tow.  
  
Just after sundown on a humid evening, several carriages and horses arrived in the town center.  
  
Conversational noises from the crowded veranda greeted Tessa and Marta as they stepped through the entrance. Looking around the small gathering Tessa could see Don Hidalgo was there with Vera and a few rancheros were there as well. Even Dr. Helm was there, sitting near the back of the benches. Standing behind a podium with a gavel in hand Montoya stood ready to call order. Tessa noticed Grisham was there also. Standing on the far side of the podium facing the group he was quietly observing the upper class patrons of Santa Helena.  
  
Finding a seat next to Vera, Tessa sat down to hear what Montoya had to say about the recent threats of El Cazador.  
  
After several unsuccessful attempts of clearing his throat to hush the crowd, Montoya finally resorted to pounding the gavel.  
  
"Silence!" The noises immediately died down.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I called this meeting tonight is to discuss the current dangers in Santa Helena. First and foremost, there is still the trouble of the crop famine on our farms. I would like to be informed of any updates in that area from the rancheros. Second of all, the threat of El Cazador is turning this town into a frenzy of terrified residents with nothing better to do all day but tell tales of dubious origins. Lastly, I am afraid that the poor citizens of our town are turning to the Queen of Swords for help in their false impression of this wild bandido."  
  
Montoya's speech and his tone when referring to the Queen made Tessa angry; however, she couldn't help but agree that the town's residents were too caught up in El Cazador's previous exploitations.  
  
Tessa speculated if she could truly be the town's champion...........their guardian. A small shiver tickled her neck while she pondered her renewed responsibility as the Queen of Swords.  
  
How could she save the town from a crop famine and this El Cazador, whom she had never seen before? How was she going to improve the town's crops?  
  
She knew many things, the daughter of a don received the best schooling a noble family could afford, but experiences in weather predictions is not one of them. Recently the weather had turn into a blistering heat wave. Not a drop of rain had touched the parched soil of their town. The weather is not something Tessa or even the Queen of Swords can challenge. Tessa hated feeling this way about her incapability to fix things. In the past she was able to drag herself out of a mess, but she had qualms about this turn of events.  
  
As Montoya ranted on and on about El Cazador and the Queen of Swords, he did mention that, starting that night, there would be more soldiers posted every other place in and outside of town. Patrols would go around the clock until El Cazador was caught. Reward posters were already up to pay anyone who would be able to provide information regarding El Cazador's whereabouts. Montoya even promised the group there would be patrols around their properties for a small fee that would be included in their taxes. Some rancheros protested but most were just relieved to have the extra security.  
  
Tessa gave an inward sigh in regards to the patrols around her hacienda; she didn't need any of Montoya's soldiers sneaking around her home, even if they stayed outside the gates. Getting a little bored at Montoya's longwinded lecture, Tessa glanced around the veranda to discreetly spy on her fellow individuals. Marta was knitting a shawl beside her while Vera absentmindedly traced patterns on her husband's hand. Feeling a little discomfited Tessa looked up to see who was the cause of her sudden unease.  
  
Grisham's eyes were trained intently on her. At first she thought he was staring at Vera, but after shifting in her seat Tessa was quite sure Grisham was looking only at her. Too bored to care she gazed back, her inner rebel defying the intruding eyes of Grisham. Two pairs of chocolate and cobalt blazed across the veranda.  
  
It was Grisham who broke the contact but only after Montoya called him to clarify on how the patrols would be managed. Taking the podium Grisham announced that since due to the short supply of soldiers and the extra areas to patrol, there was still the possibility of danger, but his men would try their best to apprehend the outlaws.  
  
Finally the meeting ended with Montoya's speech about him still being the law of the Santa Helena and something else to boost his own ego (Tessa was too tired to listen anymore). When she finally got outside, Tessa found out that the Montoya was indeed serious about the patrols, because every ranchero carriage was escorted by at least three soldiers. She and Marta turned to see their own carriage was going to be escorted by Grisham and his two sergeants.  
  
She climbed inside her carriage quickly; she didn't want to see any more soldiers in her sight, especially Montoya's. Tessa turned to Marta to ask one burning question she had all night.  
  
"Do you think El Cazador could be stopped?"  
  
Still with the knitting needles in hand, Marta replied with a question of her own.  
  
"Do you think that the Queen of Swords can do anything about an enemy she haven't even laid her eyes on?"  
  
"Marta! You are supposed to help me with comfort and guidance. What am I going to do with your sarcasm and puzzling questions?"  
  
"Tessa, maybe you should just let Montoya's soldiers handle the outlaws this time."  
  
"You must be joking. Since when has Montoya been able to get his soldiers to do anything but fail to follow his dictatorial orders. They haven't been able to save the farmers before how can they do that now?!"  
  
"Child, I read the cards before we left for the meeting. I saw evil in him, El Cazador is different from your prior experiences with other outlaws. He seemed to know more about the Queen of Swords. I am not sure but I think he knows about you too. I fear that he just might be the one to kill you. I don't want to just stand aside and let you go into a fight when every sign points to death."  
  
Hearing Marta's shocking statements and seeing her fearful eyes, Tessa was chilled to the bone. However she was still her father's "avenging angel", the Queen of Swords would never stop righting the wrongs and putting people like El Cazador behind bars.  
  
"I am sorry Marta, but you know what I have to do. I can't stop. I will always be the Queen of Swords. It's not a title given to me just so I could amuse myself toying with Montoya, it's my destiny remember?"  
  
No matter how much Tessa respected Mata, her determination couldn't be broken by her mentor's prophecy.  
  
"Yes that's what I am most afraid of. Your stubbornness is too much like your father. Just know that I am always be by your side Tessa, I will not leave you."  
  
"Thank you Marta. You don't know how much that means to me." Taking Marta's hand in her own, Tessa squeezed it to show her appreciation.  
  
The carriage was about to enter the trail to the hacienda when it abruptly stopped, jerking the two women from their conversation. The sudden spray of broken glass from the carriage window forced them to open the door and leap out in time to see a large axe fly by. Grasping each other's hands they were able to make out in the dark that they were being attacked by several men with their faces half covered. Some were on horses but others were on foot. Grisham and his two sergeants were outnumbered almost five to one.  
  
"What's happening?!?!" Tessa shouted although inside she knew clearly what was going on.  
  
These were El Cazador's men. In the dark they barely escape notice until the last minute but by the time Grisham knew what was going on it was too late.  
  
Grisham had to control his charger from the surprise assault while one of his sergeants was killed by a knife on his back after he was dragged from his horse. Tessa and Marta tried to run out of the ring of men that surrounded them, but to no avail. Grisham was able to use his horse to knock some of the men unconscious, but there were just too many of them. Knowing that the two women were in serious danger, he tried to get to them, however the men were purposely keeping him far away. Stealing an open gap, Grisham was able to get Marta on his horse and placed her on his remaining sergeant's horse.  
  
"Take her away now!!! I'm going to get Senorita Alvarado!"  
  
"No! Tessa! Tessa!"  
  
Marta was shouting to stay with Tessa but the sergeant firmly held her and quickly rode away from the fray.  
  
Relieved to see Marta in safety Tessa was ready to fight those men, even if she didn't have any weapons on hand.  
  
Astonished to see Grisham coming back for her, Tessa didn't feel someone pulling her up until she was already on the horse. Gasping, she craned her neck to see whom she was sitting in front of; however a brown hat covered his head while a black handkerchief hid half his face. Unfortunately, the piece of cloth couldn't cover the glowing green eyes staring back at her.  
  
"El Cazador!" Tessa breathed out in shock.  
  
A low sneer came as his reply. "At your service, Senorita."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^Alright I am going to stop here now. That scuffle took a lot outta me even I was afraid of what I am going to write next! *shivers* So what's going to happen to our fav couple? I am not gonna tell; ya'll just have to wait! And r/r please!!! ;-P  
  
Translation: rancheros=ranchers (people that lives on ranches) bandido=bandit 


	4. The Captain's Tale

A/N: Sorry but the episode of "The Hanged Man" didn't happen (I don't even quite remember the ep. very much but thanks to Kali for pointing out the minor boo-boo's for Marcus's tale.)Btw, I don't know why I didn't put this in the previous chapter: The character of "The Hunter" or "El Cazador" is my own. I came up with the concept, personality, and all his "evilness" so please don't use him without permission! I don't think he would like it very much and he might try to hurt you........badly. ;-)  
The Captain's Tale  
They had been traveling for some time. Tessa wasn't exactly sure where they were going since darkness had descended over an hour ago. She was tired and her body ached sitting atop of El Cazador's horse. Wearily she could feel the jagged pain of his big arms crushing her waist.  
  
A mixture of emotions churned inside her.  
  
She was angry, downright pissed that El Cazador managed to capture her, while she couldn't even figure out what he looked like, let alone where they were.  
  
At the same time, Tessa was quite worried about Marta. Knowing her mentor, she half-expected Marta to come after El Cazador if she got the chance.  
  
Tessa didn't want Marta in any more danger; this El Cazador was her problem and she would do anything she could to prevent El Cazador from getting to Marta.  
  
El Cazador hadn't spoken since his first words to her when she was captured. Tessa was glad he hadn't tried to talk to her. The growl of his voice sent a chilling wave through her. It was the kind of voice she had heard numerous times from the murderers she had encountered. Differences in mannerisms, accents, or postures didn't' matter; the voice of malevolence always chilled her to the bone.  
  
But not Grisham.  
  
No, he never had that kind of voice. It was typically rude, arrogant, boyish, coy, and although Tessa would never admit it out loud, it was even.........seductive.  
  
His words were often harsh but underlying those words a tone of playfulness would seep through his callous appearance. There were times in battles between the Queen and him when Tessa could see his eyes didn't mirror the obnoxious language he emitted from his mouth. She always wondered why he was trying to keep up a pretense. She thought that he truly hated the Queen.  
  
Unless................???  
  
As her thoughts drifted, Tessa turned slightly to peek at the worn down captain walking last behind the group of bandits. His hat was gone, his usual flawless hair was a mess of waves, and there was blood on his face. While there was no apparent damage to his uniform, Tessa could tell there were black bruises underneath it. His hands were tied behind his back while two bandits on foot took turns watching him. Unbeknownst to Tessa, El Cazador had something else planned for the captain. It was critical for him to seize Grisham as well as Tessa.  
  
A wave of pity washed over her. All of sudden, it was replaced by the steel grip of El Cazador's hand on her face, her head was twisted towards him. This unexpected action caused Tessa to cry out at the pain.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stop moving your pretty head around?! Our dear captain doesn't need your prying eyes on him. That bastard doesn't deserve your concern, little lady," El Cazador whispered menacingly in her ear.  
  
"I believe it's my prerogative to look at whomever I want, El Cazador. Lucky for you I don't have to see your face." Tessa lashed out in fury. She couldn't take anymore of his insults. And she hated being called a "little lady".  
  
El Cazador suddenly raised his right palm flat out and was ready to strike her when a shout of the pandilleros up ahead told them that they had finally reached their destination. He quickly changed his mind; instead, in one swift motion, he lifted his handkerchief and hat to greet his comrades. His mouth curled into a wide smile as he bellowed out towards the several men that had gathered on top of the cliff.  
  
Tessa couldn't believe it. Some of the rumors were true. The scar's pale flesh stood out blazingly against his tanned skin. His red hair was swept loose from the ride. Although El Cazador was only six feet tall, he still towered over almost everyone. Oddly, he could have been a handsome man. Besides the scar, his green eyes were frightening to look at. They were like green diamonds. Hard and cold, there were no emotions in them.  
  
What shocked Tessa the most was that El Cazador wasn't of Spanish origin. He was an American like Grisham.  
  
An American with a Spanish moniker. Tessa had always believed differently.  
  
Looking up, she could see that they had finally arrived at the lair of El Cazador and his bandits.  
  
It was situated between several cliffs with numerous caves scattered along the rock faces. They were quite far from Santa Helena, but not very far that a horse could not accomplish in several minutes. However Montoya's soldiers did not patrol this area. The colonel had discussed the posts earlier that night and Tessa had a mental image of where the soldiers would be for future reference. El Cazador and his bandidos could stay here for a long time and nobody would notice them.  
  
Looking around Tessa could see that most of his henchmen were Spanish. With so many bandits gathered in one place, Tessa began to feel apprehensive of her chances getting out of this place alive.  
  
Snatching her hand, El Cazador yanked her upwards to the large cave. While Grisham followed weakly behind by several pandilleros surrounding him.  
  
A sense of familiarity struck her. It was where Grisham took her when Perez injured her that day on the cliffs. She had stayed in one of those caves. Tessa couldn't help but wonder what would happen if El Cazador had saw the wounded Queen instead of the Senorita Alvarado in front of him now. Images of her injury during the recent showdown with Grisham flashed through her mind.  
  
Trapped. Injured. Grisham. Blood. Succumbed into the darkness...........  
  
If El Cazador ever found out that she was the Queen of Swords her entire life would be in jeopardy. Her family and friends' lives would be in the hands of the El Cazador. Tessa's body tensed at the thought of the cruel slaughters El Cazador was capable of to take away people's lives. The weight of her immense responsibility towards the people of Santa Helena crept into her insecure thoughts. Exhaling sharply, Tessa shook away her fear for the moment; she turned to survey the crowd that greeted their returning leader.  
  
Looking around Tessa could see that most of his henchmen were Spanish. So many bandits gathered in one place, Tessa began to feel apprehensive of her chances getting out of this place alive.  
  
Snatching her hand, El Cazador yanked her upwards to the large cave. While Grisham followed weakly behind by several pandilleros surrounding him.  
  
There were probably eleven men riding with El Cazador that night, and a few dozen stayed behind to guard their home base. Tessa could feel despair grip her heart. Montoya's men didn't measure up to these bandidos. Besides being outnumbered, she saw that some of them had skills that the average thief didn't have. She saw there was a mock sword fight in the far corner of the hideout where six men had gathered, and they could handle the weapon well. Tessa, to her surprise, found herself silently berating in her head Grisham and his lieutenants for not teaching their soldiers well enough to handle skilled swordsmen.  
  
On the other hand, they didn't have Senor Torres as their teacher. The Queen of Swords could whip their butts in combat. She was a little less fearful at the boost of confidence in herself.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't last long.  
  
Her head quickly turned toward the source of the catcalls that had started since their arrival. A groan of disgust escaped her lips. Tessa realized, too late, that she was the only woman in their presence. This was a nightmare. She was surrounded by dirty men whose only companionship was each other and one evil commander. Blatant leers appeared on every one of their faces. She felt totally trapped, like a rabbit in a foxhole.  
  
Glancing behind her, she saw Grisham staring passively at the large crowd jeering at him. She was surprised. Usually Grisham was too proud to allow anyone to whisper behind his back. In a flash, she strangely felt her resentment flare up against those men.  
  
Taking Tessa's wrist in a vice-like grip, El Cazador lifted her left arm in the air. He stood in the center of the ring to announce his recent capture.  
  
"Gentlemen! I would like to have your attention at this beautiful trophy we have managed to take from Montoya's soldiers. The captain was just a slight inconvenience, but think of all the treasures we will rob tomorrow! Tonight we will prepare for the battle. Santa Helena won't know what act of hell has risen in its midst!" Gesturing Tessa at his side, El Cazador showcased her towards the group of men.  
  
The feeling of exposure and repugnance overwhelmed her. Tessa had never been viewed as an object before and with some thirty men gawking at her she felt a tremendous wave of humiliation.  
  
Roars of agreement erupted as El Cazador finished his speech.  
  
Angrily, Tessa pulled her arm down from that demonstration. El Cazador glared down in surprise, then he called two of his henchmen to take Grisham to a cave far away from the gathering. Shoving Tessa in front of him, he forced her to follow the three men.  
  
The cave was roomy and a roaring fire glowed brightly, throwing dancing shadows on the walls. After dropping Grisham to his knees before Tessa, the bandits left the cave. The Queen, the Hunter, and the Captain of the Guard waited in tense silence. El Cazador paced while Tessa warily considered the reasons of their being in the cave with the bandit leader. Unable to take anymore of his pacing, Tessa broke the silence.  
  
"Who are you?" Tessa asked staring at El Cazador in the eye.  
  
"My, my. Aren't you a brave little lady?" He was impressed with Tessa's outburst. "El Cazador, or if you prefer, The Hunter. Same difference."  
  
"You don't want to know what I would prefer calling you right now." Tessa's reserve was quickly fading. It was no use in the middle of nowhere anyway. Although she wasn't sure if Grisham had ever heard Senorita Alvarado talk like that.  
  
"Bitch!" El Cazador advanced angrily to her.  
  
"Huntley! William Cody Huntley." Stopping in his tracks, El Cazador looked down at the worn out captain. Tessa was stunned to hear Grisham reveal El Cazador's true name.  
  
"Well, well, Captain, you're finally talkin' thought you passed out a long time ago."  
  
"Shove it. What do you want with me anyways?!"  
  
"Not you, dimwit. Her." El Cazador's eyes traveled hungrily behind Grisham to focus on Tessa.  
  
Still trying to process these new revelations between the two men, Tessa was unaware that Grisham had unsteadily stood up. Hands tied behind his back, he was still able to raise to his full height. Standing directly in front her, he blocked El Cazador's drifting eyes. Sickened by El Cazador's intentional meaning, Tessa tried to change the subject.  
  
"How did you two know each other?"  
  
At the same time Grisham asked a question of his own.  
  
"Why her?"  
  
Giving a sarcastic chuckle, El Cazador replied with another question.  
  
"Why don't you ask Captain Grisham about that one?"  
  
Turning toward Grisham, Tessa searched his face for an answer.  
  
"We were in the army together." Grisham replied hesitantly.  
  
"Hahahaaha.........I think there's more to it, Marcus." El Cazador's eyes gleamed in anticipation.  
  
"Your turn." Grisham was tired of his provocations.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm........heard the daughter of Don Alvarado lives here in Santa Helena. Thought I come to visit her in person, besides I need a vacation. And if I wish, take up new residence." He winked at Tessa's appalled reaction.  
  
"No." Grisham dismissed it straight out.  
  
"Oh, no?"  
  
"You wanted to rob the Alvarado estate first. But you're curious and wanted to check out if Senorita Alvarado is pretty enough to suit your fancy. Either you marry her to gain her money and lands or just plainly take her. Bad guys think alike, Huntley. You ain't different." Grisham smirked as he revealed El Cazador's true intentions.  
  
Scowling, he was about to insult Grisham when a thought came to him. Smiling widely, El Cazador knew a way to rip down the captain's sudden bravado.  
  
"Well done. Now how are you going to entertain the lovely Senorita Alvarado about our adventures in the army? Fraud.......murder........" As El Cazador trailed off, Tessa noticed the tension in Grisham's body.  
  
"Leave her out of it." Grisham gritted out.  
  
There it was. Although El Cazador had noticed it earlier, it hadn't been as obvious before. Grisham really cared for this young woman. Grisham was the only one that came back for her during the ambush. He seemed very protective of her. El Cazador never expected Grisham to care for anything or anyone, let alone a woman! A small plan hatched in his head; he could definitely use this piece of information to his advantage.  
  
"Naw. It would be fun. Or you would rather have me tell her myself?" El Cazador taunted Grisham's patience.  
  
"No! I.....I'll....." Fear crept into the captain's voice.  
  
"Fine. Tell her, tell her every damned thing. I already know what happens. I will leave you two alone, but don't try anything funny or else I'll have your heads. I'm going to check on my men and supervise the preparations for tomorrow's big day. My boys are getting too excited." Waving a careless salute, El Cazador left the cave.  
  
Tessa was only too glad that El Cazador had finally left her alone, then turned to see Grisham staring at her. She figured she had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.  
  
A nervous laugh came from the captain when Tessa peered at his face waiting for his "story" to begin.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to start?"  
  
"You know I saved the Queen of Swords in one of these caves." Grisham tried to stall his confession.  
  
"I doubt it. Because whatever actions you take there's always a motive behind it, Captain." Her quiet statement surprised Grisham. Something was different about Senorita Alvarado tonight. There was defiance and intelligence in her words. Definitely not the usual airhead that he saw everyday.  
  
"Captain Grisham?" Tessa tried desperately to put on her delicate facade again but it was too late. He had seen something in her eyes that hadn't been there previously. There was passion in every word she had spoken to him. This was a strong woman with an awareness of her surroundings, a lady who could take care of herself. Strangely, Tessa reminded Grisham of someone he knew. Clearing his thoughts Grisham sighed inwardly at the admission he was about to make. There was no way out of it. Tessa was going to bother him until he relented and it was becoming a long night for both of them.  
  
Taking a seat on one of stone slabs, Grisham indicated for Tessa to sit. She chose a seat across from him facing the fire. Both were quickly drawn to each other's eyes. Cerulean blaze and russet fire eyes reflected from the flames. A hypnotic trance took over the atmosphere.  
  
After several false starts, Grisham uneasily looked away to stare into the fire. As he began speaking, his eyes took on a faraway look.  
  
"Huntley and I were soldiers stationed at Fort Laramie. We were young and untrained. We thought that the world was in our control and nobody could harm us. Two cocky green horns. We did admire our lieutenant though, Brady Arnold, one of the few commanding officers to us like equals. During those times we were in charge of keeping the peace in Indian territories and our troop had acquired many Indian goods in the process. One night we encountered Arnold taking the Indian's stolen traded goods and buffalo hides to sell it to the highest bidder. Those treasures were in high demand back on the east coast. We wanted to report his actions to our captain, but Arnold was able to bribe us to help him. Posing as businessmen, we helped him sell the goods for a while, besides watching each other's back. However, one day we learned the goods weren't shipped to the new owners. People started to ask questions and demand answers. People somehow tracked us as the persons responsible. We were only subordinates, we had no idea. We found out that the goods couldn't be shipped because of their contents, Arnold already knew this but he took the money and ran away with it. We felt utterly betrayed by his act." Tessa noticed Grisham's voice started to waver at this point. Betrayal. She understood all too well. Many times before, her heart had been broken by the people she trusted most. Maybe they really did have something in common, after all.  
  
Few seconds passed and Grisham glanced up to see Tessa's frown. He was quite on edge trying to tell a very secretive part of his past to a woman he barely knew much about.  
  
"Do you still want me to continue?" Grisham asked warily.  
  
"Yes." Tessa's whispered answer barely reached above the volume of the crackling fire.  
  
"Arnold tried to get away but we managed to track him down. Days later we discovered that he was hiding in the forest. Huntley wanted to hunt and kill him right then and there. Our rage was evident and if you know Huntley well, he's the kind of guy you don't turn your back against. I had my doubts. Arnold was one of our closest comrades. But our lives were at stake so we took our pistols and waited for nightfall. We were in the middle of chasing Arnold down a path, when I took a shot at his leg. Huntley was able to shoot him in the back completely........killing him."  
  
At the mention of Arnold's death, Grisham's voice turned into a whisper. His eyes penetrated Tessa's with grief.  
  
"It was such a big commotion afterwards about Arnold's unresolved death that the fort was shut up for investigation. All the soldiers were assigned to different places across the country. What became of us was that they found out we killed Arnold a few days later during one of Huntley's drunken brawls. By then we were marked as murderers. Either way we were to be hanged or imprisoned. However, because of Arnold's under-handed business activities we got off with a dishonorable discharge. Eventually Huntley and I went our separate ways. I did know that he became a mercenary after our dismissal. Other than that I haven't heard from him for years."  
  
The event was so personal for him. One of his friends betrayed him while another murdered for revenge. His cold attitude toward his soldiers suddenly made sense. It resulted from acts of treachery committed by his own friends. Trust was so easily broken and even harder to rebuild. For Grisham had learned long ago that keeping everyone far away from him was much safer than engaging in friendship or love.  
  
For the third time that night, Tessa wanted to comfort Grisham. She had to remind herself that this was the same person that might have murdered her father. But she had to admit that she had never seen this side of the captain.  
  
Just as Grisham finished his tale, one of El Cazador's men strode inside.  
  
Instinctively Grisham stood up protectively, blocking the bandido's way to Tessa's side of the cave. Tessa's face scrunched up in annoyance. She was, on one hand, touched at Grisham's increasingly protective attitude towards her, but on the other, Tessa was even more irritated. The Queen could handle things herself without needing anyone............let alone Grisham.........to protect her. Except she couldn't be the Queen right now.  
  
"Mi lider wanted to say that he regrets that he will not able to see you anymore tonight, senorita. But he will return tomorrow afternoon to declare his la conquista of Santa Helena. He would also like to ask you to join him with the celebrations afterwards." The bandido finished with mock flourish. "Not so fast you son of a........" A light touch immediately stopped Grisham in his tracks. Looking down he saw Tessa's slight shake of her head. The bandido was not worth taking his frustrations out on. Seeing the bandido's amused face at the private moment they were sharing, Grisham's anger rose again. But it was mixed with fear. It was too dangerous for anyone to see his concern over anyone, especially Senorita Alvarado. "Buenas noches senorita." The bandido left with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Now what?!" Grisham's frustrated face stared at Tessa's concerned one.  
  
"We have to get out of here."  
  
"In case you didn't notice, there are about twenty men out there with swords and guns and another ten somewhere on horsebacks. I doubt we can just walk out and expect them not to see us. Even the Queen of Swords can't beat those stinky assholes." Grisham's snide remarks were wearing thin on Tessa and his last comment about the Queen snapped her restrain.  
  
Charging up to him she took a punch at his face, aiming right at his nose.  
  
"OWWW! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He bellowed, his face contorted in shock and fury.  
  
"Sorry. But you asked for it." The Queen's trademark self-satisfied smirk couldn't keep from appearing on her face.  
  
"I think you broke it." He fingered slowly over the bridge of the nose. Grisham peeked over his moving hand. Tessa was starting to fidget under his intent look. He was getting too constant in making her feel uncomfortable lately.  
  
A flashback.  
  
The mineshaft. Crumbling wall. Trapped. With the Queen. A punch. Bleeding nose.  
  
This was all too familiar.  
  
Grisham dismissed it from his mind. How was it possible to connect Tessa with the Queen in any way? True, both were about the same age, had same hair color, and now that he thought about it, both women had the same large doe eyes that could stare into his soul. But Tessa couldn't be the Queen of Swords! Could she?  
  
The tension in the air caused goose bumps on Tessa's bare arms. Her hair rose at the nape of her neck. She regretted hitting Grisham. She was not Senorita Alvarado. This was not how a proper lady supposed to act, not at all. It was too late to turn back. Her facade, carefully constructed throughout the years was crumbling down right in front of her enemy. Of all people, it had to be Grisham!  
  
Refusing to allow him to peruse her face any longer she turned around to glance blankly at the walls, the fire, anything to keep her countenance away from his inquisitive eyes. Grisham was intrigued. He never thought Tessa was anymore interesting beyond her pretty face. He silently vowed from now on to keep a closer eye on Senorita Alvarado. This woman was too fascinating to let him escape notice. Tessa was a mixture of sweet and tart. He craved for it. Compare to Vera, Tessa had the intelligent and wit to match the banter they were unconsciously developing. Besides Tessa reminded him of the Queen of Swords, an added bonus because the Queen was Grisham's guilty pleasure.  
  
"Captain if we are to successfully escape we might as well decide who'll be the bait." Her voice drifted into his cloud of thoughts.  
  
"Why don't you stand on that large boulder in front of those bandidos and striptease while I sneak out of here? I'll come back for you later when I gather my soldiers."  
  
Tessa spun angrily around ready to hit him again, when she saw his laughing eyes.  
  
"I'm serious, Captain."  
  
"Well, so am I." "It wasn't funny either."  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
"Stop it! Why can't you see that we might not get out of here in time to help save our town from the danger of that mad man right outside?!?" Hurt and helplessness were written all over Tessa's face. His teasing was not helping.  
  
Grisham's smile vanished. His heart broke at the sight of her unshed tears.  
  
"Look no one's gonna be a bait, okay? We're not fishing. 'Sides we gotta get outta here together. I'm not gonna leave you behind. Your taxes pay my salary, remember?" His joke was an attempt to cover the rare concern he had showed toward her.  
  
"We can't possibly do anything right now. Let's wait until early morning. He would take most of his men to the pueblo. Then, hopefully, I can take out some of the guards. The horses are located around the other side of the cave. So move quickly when I say so. Tonight we'll rest." His statement ended their argument.  
  
Sighing in defeat, she realized there was nothing she could think of that would be better. She hoped Grisham could accomplish his plans without being more distracted. Although deep down inside, under the numerous insults she could think of, Tessa had to admit that he really cared for her safety. Whether she liked it or not, they must trust each other to get out of the mess they were in.  
  
Stifling a yawn, she glanced from her place in the cave to Grisham's form lying on the ground of the cave nearest to the entrance; he was ready to be alerted in case someone decided to barge in. Tessa grinned at the sight of the boyish innocence from Grisham's tousled hair and slightly opened mouth in his sleep. She sighed inwardly at how things could've gone so complicated between them. They were mortal enemies destined to destroy the other's life. Yet, Tessa felt a sense of connection with him. As if in response to Tessa's ponderings a gust of wind blew in from the outside and the bonfire seemed to grow bigger as the flames caught on more logs. Staring at the bright embers Tessa was finally lulled to sleep.  
Mi lider=my leader la conquista=conquest Buenas noches=good night  
^So sorry that this chapter took so long to complete. But this was one of the pivotal points of Marcus and Tessa's relationship. And it's longer than my previous chapters, hopefully you guys won't mind too much of the wait. Thanks! And r&r please! 


	5. Showdown

A/N: Alright my brother tried to upgrade my computer. So I let him. Being the genius that he is, he "accidentally" deleted all my writings, jottings, poems, stories, and unfortunately QoS was one of them. I came thisclose to wring his neck. I was ready to give up writing, but I can't continue this w/out you guys. The FANFIC READERS ROCKS! R/R ok? THANKS!  
"Showdown"

The chill of the morning air woke Tessa up suddenly as scenes from her dream started to ebb away. The orange glow of the rising sun barely reached the hem of her dress. The night's previous bonfire lay in a smoldering heap of ash and sticks.

Glancing at the now empty spot where Grisham slept last night she felt panic gripping her chest. In one motion she stood up and ran towards outside of the cave, but her action was stopped by gentle hands that held her shoulders still. Looking up, Grisham's smiling eyes greeted her, Tessa was relieved to see him still alive.

"Miss me?"

"I thought they took you away or worse.."

"Nahh...I'm stronger than the lot of them."

Her eyebrows rose at his sudden sense of bravado.

Grisham's voice turned serious at her reaction.

"Look, Huntley just left with his band of idiots. I have a plan. I think I can take out the rest of the men, but I need your help."

"Does it involve any removal of my clothing?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I need you to run out of this cave and down the slope to where the horses are kept when I gave you the signal. Hurry up on one and just get the hell outta here as fast as you can. Alright?"

"How are you going to manage to do that? You don't have any weapons with you."

Reaching discreetly behind his back, Grisham produced a small pistol.

"I palmed it when one of the drunk bandidos passed by without him knowing."

"What if you're captured? There still some seven or ten men left guarding the hideout." Tessa's forehead creased in concern.

"I won't. I promise." Grisham assured her worries.

"Ok." Her resolve set in determination to escape. For Tessa still remembered the help the pueblo needed from the Queen. She feared the battle had already started and the causalities would be the innocent villagers.

"Let's go."

Cautiously edging towards the opening of the cave. Tessa and Grisham peered down to see the remaining man still in a drunken haze from the night's partying. The moment the ok sign was held up by his hands, Tessa rushed down the slope of the hill as quick as her bustling dress allow her.

Seeing Tessa through their haze they managed to stand up and was about to chase her when a shout took their attention away.

Jumping down on top of them, Grisham knocked out two guys and lightning quick took their rifles with him. As he barely dove behind a large boulder, shots came flying at him.

He was able to knock off two more with his shots, but three more are steadily advancing towards him. A rain of bullets attacked all around him. The sudden clicks of empty barrels from the bandidos prompted Grisham to leap up from hiding and a series of shots were aimed at the remaining men.

Gasping for breath, he looked to see the bloodshed all over Huntley's lair.

Bloodstains on the rocks and trees. The copper smell pervaded the humid air. Flies buzzing in crazy circles.

A sickeningly feeling overwhelmed him. He wondered what would Tessa's reaction be at the dead bodies scattered on the cracked earth. Blood seeped into the soil and in the heat it had started to thicken.

Disgust? Pain? Revulsion?

Before he could go on, he remembered he had a plan to carry out. Taking his weapons with him, he rode out towards Santa Helena.

"Marta! Marta!" Tessa's anxious cries brought Marta out of her room.

"Tessa! Thank goodness you're all right! Did they try to hurt you?" Marta frantically searched Tessa's face for some explanation to her capture.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Marta, what's going on at the pueblo!"

"It's horrible! As I was about to leave the hacienda I saw those bandidos going into Santa Helena."

"Oh my god. Did they see you?"

"No, it was too far away from them to see me. But the banddios! There were so many! They sound like a herd of cattle thundering on the plains."

"I have to go. Santa Helena needs me. They need the Queen."

"Tessa! There are more men than you can handle! How are you going to defeat them? You're going to be taken by The Hunter and your life will be in jeopardy! I can't willingly let you go out there to be taken by those devils."

Remembering Grisham's promise to her. It struck her how she never realized it before. It doesn't matter if Grisham was the Queen's enemy. When situations get desperate and life threatening, self-preservation takes over. But protecting the people that a person truly cared about overrules any rational thought. It is what's necessary not whether or not they get anything in return.

She knew she has a duty. It's her destiny. It's a part of who she is.

The echoing sounds of her father's voice came back to her.

My avenging angel. She will see justice is done.

Tessa replied in her newfound confidence.

"I won't. I promise."

After changing into the Queen's ebony costume, Tessa kissed Marta's cheek goodbye.

Watching the Queen's retreating back on her horse, her hair blowing valiantly behind her.

"You better come back safely, child, or else The Hunter will know the true fury of a woman's revenge." Marta's fierce vow resonated in the wind.

Seeing the bloody bodies of his men at their outposts, Grisham roared in anger at the damage done by The Hunter's bandidos. His soldiers never stood a chance.

Quickening the speed of the horse, Grisham reached the gates of Santa Helena only to see a familiar black figure greeting him.

Quietly he tiptoed up to her back and breathed into her ear.

"Trying to seize your chance at reaping in the leftovers?"

Whipping around Tessa grabbed his shoulders and brought her leg underneath him. The trip caught him by surprise and knocked the wind out of him.

Sticking her sword tip at his Adam's apple she inquired at his sudden appearance.

Inside, Tessa was glad that Grisham made out of the lair alive. Short of hugging him in relief, she bit back a smile.

"I was taken by The Hunter's men! I barely got out in time. I don't have the occasion to deal with you right now." Cringing at the sounds of war cries and children crying just beyond the walls, Grisham faced off the Queen's response.

"I am here to help, Grisham. The villagers need me. I am not going to just abandon them at the hands of The Hunter." Impatience edged in her voice.

"You know you can't do this all by yourself. I'm your only ally right now and I'm going to help whether you like it or not."

Tessa sighed at Grisham's truthful observance.

"Just don't get in my way." Before she turned around Tessa added. "If in any way that you betrayed my trust, I'll kill you in an instant."

"What stopped you before?" Grisham's questioned at her change of agenda.

But Tessa quietly crept away without reply.

However, Grisham's lightning quick movements blocked her way into the pueblo.

"I know a secret way to Montoya's office and I bet that's where The Hunter is. If we can take over the office and secure The Hunter we can threaten him to call his men off."

Tessa stared at him unconvinced at the proposal of the plan that seemed to come to him in this kind of desperate hour.

"Look! It's the best plan we got so far! You can't even take three feet without being brought down by those bandidos. So work with me for once alright?"

Exhaling a huge sigh, Tessa nodded weakly in acquiescence. It was fruitless to try to do this herself.

Although the Queen usually works alone, it is not the time to isolate herself against an enemy she knew deep down inside that she can't handle herself. Grisham is her only option right now and she intend to take it. She is seeing him with new eyes. This man before her, slightly battered, is still standing and willing to put aside their differences to fight a common evil. This was Grisham's own personal nightmare coming back to haunt him. The Hunter is as much his challenge to overcome as well as hers. Whatever the outcome of this battle will determine her future as the Queen. She can't go on with this fear and doubt inside her all time. Ever since that encounter with Grisham and his men on the cliffs, the horror of weakness and the exposure of potential dangers without any help, struck her more than she could ever imagined. The sudden thought rose goosebumps on her arms.

Replacing her sword back, Tessa reached down to grab Grisham's outstretched arm. The warmth of his large hand enveloped in hers cause a small tingle in the back of her spine. Tessa felt a surge of newfound strength flowing through her veins and her body temperature rose a little above normal. There's no going back on her resolve to end this nightmare that The Hunter started.

"Come on. It's this way." Grisham unbeknownst at the reaction he invoked from Tessa, led her toward Montoya's office.

Several unconcious bandidos later, they managed to sneak up behind the wall of the stone edifice where The Hunter holds Montoya prisoner.

Glancing past Grisham's taller frame, Tessa saw little Juanita, Jose's youngest daughter crying as she hugged tight against a wooden support beam. Chaos surrounded the small girl. Alarm seized Tessa's whole body; she couldn't let The Hunter's men take her away.

Following her gaze, Grisham saw Juanita as well hiding behind the beam. He knew the Queen is going to save her no matter what. Before he could stop her, she stepped out of their safety in the shadows. In her hurry, Tessa didn't notice a bandido menacingly brandishing a pistol aiming at her heart. Grisham had to shove her to the ground a few feet away. The bullet sped past by their heads in mere inches.

"Grisham!" Tessa turned her head up to see that he had already gotten off her and shot the bandido squarely in the head before the man could regain the upper hand.

Taking off without looking back, Grisham reached Juanita safely in time to take her safely in his arms. By this time, Tessa's instincts took over and remembering that she had a town to save, she ran back towards the backside of the building. Climbing gracefully up towards the terrace, she whipped her body behind a door as a bandido walked by. The bandido didn't know what hit him until it was too late. He blacked out as the Queen retreated behind the wall. She turned to see the half opened double doors, which revealed Huntley inside with Montoya tied to a chair. A shouting conversion boomed through the walls of the tiny room.

"You will never take my position as colonel of Santa Helena! I am the law around here and a beastly small-time bandido like you will not get away with this act of treachery."

"But what about the gold that you promised me! I take a few lives, ruined a few crops, rustle up enough damage so those Dons will have to beg you to take their money and lands to protect them. Instead, I get stuck with a wanted poster and a reward more than my share of the deal! You're the backstabbing bastard!" With that last word Huntley violently kicked out one of the leg of Montoya's chair. A thundering crash resulted with a howl of pain from the bonded colonel.

The slicing sound of a sword removed from its sheath pierced the air as Tessa knew that she better act quick or else a foul ruler even worse than Montoya is going to take over Santa Helena.

Shouting out a warrior cry, Tessa knocked away Huntley's sword and turned to face the murderer in her attack stance. She vaguely heard Montoya's whimpers in the far corner of the office. Remembering Grisham's sneaky ways of hiding extra weapons, she commanded Huntley to remove the extra dagger hiding in his boot. In one quick pass she removed a small pistol that would've surprised Senor Torres as well from Huntley's belt.

"Call your men off." Her voice even and quiet but there was a overflowing of immense threat that Huntley couldn't quite shake off.

"Have we met before?" Huntley's lips curled up to widened the fiendish smile he was infamous for.

"No." That question was enough to rattle Tessa's nerves but she pushed her suspicious thoughts aside.

"The Queen of Swords. What a nice surprise, Montoya didn't tell me how beautiful you are in person. It's no wonder that he wants you captured with your head on a spike."

"That was part of the deal too remember!" At this statement he addressed the injured colonel leaning awkwardly against his desk.

"Call your men off!" This time her shout was enough to make Montoya want to cover his ears, because his head seemed to want to combust.

"Nahh...that wouldn't be fun. Why don't you take a peek outside the window? This is so much better than sneaking around and robbing! This is the life! I am sure you understand." Huntley's glittering green eyes fill with glee and excitement.

Tessa cautiously positioned her sword at Huntley in case he tried anything, she looked outside to see a farmer being stabbed by several bandidos surrounding him. Montoya's soldiers was nowhere in sight.

No wait...a blue uniform appeared into her line of vision. That familiar dirty blonde head etched in Tessa's mind, Grisham was fighting out there, tooth and nail with no help. In just a few moments he was being shoved to the ground and punched in the stomach by a bandido and more were gathering around him.

A cloud of anger and a desire to kill swept Tessa over in a heat wave. The Queen was seeing red.

"I will kill you if you don't stop this carnage." A high kick to Huntley's head incited a shout of surprise and a curse from his cruel mouth.

"You can't kill me. I may have just met you, but I know more a lot about you than I let on, baby. We have more things in common than say our captain down there." Tessa sidestepped him as Huntley took a pace forward, invading her personal space.

"Try me." Her sword found the bundle of muscle in his leg. The sound of metal meeting flesh invaded the tiny room.

"AHHHHHHH! YOU BITCH!" His head quickly dropping down to see that the Queen had cut into the artery and thick blood was pooling fast around him.

"Now call your men off!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Desperation crept into her being, she had to get those bandits to stop, but if Huntley won't stop then how in the world can she do it?

The pounding sound of a hundred horses answered her question. A quick glance out the window, she saw the San Jose cavalry had marched just beyond the gates of Santa Helena. Their blue uniforms with shining swords at their sides were a relief. The good guys are here and The Hunter and his bandidos are going down.

Striding towards Huntley, she bent down to his eye level.

"You are wrong, Hunter, there's more to living than just murdering people. You were on the side of the good once, it was a long time ago, but you were good. Only God can save you now. But you will never be safe under the laws of men. I fight injustice, that's my purpose for living. You have no purpose and you will be punished for what you've done."

Taking a large step back she turned and fled out the doors of Montoya's office. A loud whistle from her sent Chico galloping towards the balcony. Leaping down she guided Chico out of the pueblo, but only after she saw the lifeless body of Grisham lying against his face in the village square.

The journey back to the hacienda was one in which her heart felt coldness and her mind swam with incoherent thoughts.

Rivulets of tears wet her lace mask and her hands shook slightly as her tight grasp on the reins was becoming too hard.

She made Chico ride faster than ever before and taking the long way home, Tessa's heart grieved for the enemy she had befriended.

Please don't hit me! Tomatoes and eggs being hurled at Judy and the occasional watermelon. I did what I had to. Just tune in to the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it. And I am already working on the next one!


	6. Interlude

A/N: Hi you guys! Back and better than ever! (Umm........whatever that means.) Hey I just wanna say thanks for all the kind reviews/proddings/praises for this story. I must warn you, it would be quite angsty from now on, I don't "how much angst", but more than usual. I don't know if people will like it or not (hopefully y'all like it...crossing fingers), but all that previous chapters was just leading up to this big "bang" of our couple's feelings for each other. So basically El Cazador was a catalyst Sorry Huntley, you should know you were being used for their relationship to take a sharp turn around the bend. (The show was taking too long to do it, it's like having a snail guiding you on a journey, vvvvveeeerrrrrryyyy slow.)  
  
|Also Vera in this chapter is slightly out of character. I just think she's more than a ditzy girl like she portrayed. I think she does understand the type of relationship she and Grisham are having. Not very ethical and I highly doubt it's romantic. At least in Tolstoy's Anna, she has good reason to have feelings for another man, but even she denied it at first. Anyhoo, going off topic here, sorry about that. Enjoy!|  
  
  
  
"Interlude: Confused Emotions"  
  
Grisham's limbs ached all over. Besides the throbbing incessant pain was the shocking white light that invaded his whole vision. He wasn't sure if his eyes were open or not, because it didn't seem to make any difference to the light was doing to his sensitive sight. An overwhelming sense of fear that he was blind pushed him to the verge of panic, save for the gentle voice that was calling to him in the distance. Tessa's lovely face appeared faintly in the white surrounding; her large chocolate eyes stared into him. Her dark pupils reflected his own face, beckoning to him. Longing and desire replace his fear, and he reached out with his hand to touch her, but she disappeared before he could even call out her name. Then her presence was gone. She was taken from him..................again.  
  
"No....." Tessa's loud gasp broke the dark silence of the bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself. It was the same dream every night.  
  
She was on the cliffs like last time, except she was standing before the captain. Grisham was leaning weakly on his knees. Agony contorted his handsome features. The dark red liquid seeped out from his wound, from the same place where she was injured.  
  
The unbearable pain in her side and heart seemed to exist all at once. It took over her body in an instant. Her limbs ached all over, besides the persistent throbbing pain there was a bright light that rendered her blind. She desperately wanted to end the hurting. She knew what she had to do. Seizing her sword, she closed her eyes and stabbed the man before her. As her eyes opened she could see there was confusion in his. But at the same time, he seemed to accept the fate that had endowed upon him.  
  
"Tessa."  
The reverberating sound of his voice had woken her every night for the past week.  
  
Sleep always evaded her afterwards and Tessa would wander around the house until she was too tired to move. Taking her place on the window seat in the parlor, she would drift in and out of slumber until the red flush of morning appeared slowly to replace the murky night.  
  
It was like this that Marta found her mumbling in her sleep.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." Her words were not surprising to Marta's ears. She heard it constantly whenever Tessa thought that no one was in the room. It pained her to see her change like this ever since that day with the battle against The Hunter. Tessa was never quite the same since.  
  
It had been days and Marta was at all times away at the pueblo to help the farmers and their families console their losses. Many lives were gone and many more were feeling the atrocious aftermath of The Hunter's invasion.  
Tessa, the Queen of Swords, and every part of her, reflected the despair the townspeople were feeling.  
  
"Child, wake up. Tessa? Come on, rise and shine."  
  
"Don't want to shine." Tessa grumbled as she tried in vain to swipe away Marta's hands.  
  
"Well then rise!" Marta's voice shook Tessa out of her reverie. Her tired eyes opened to meet Marta's worried ones.  
"Why don't you come shopping with me today? At the rate you've been eating lately we need to buy food just once a month and be done with."  
"Marta. I'm sorry, but I don't feel like going to the pueblo today."  
  
"Because you don't want to be reminded that somehow you feel responsible for Grisham's death?"  
  
Tessa looked up sharply at the stab of truth that Marta had taken.  
  
Dejectedly, she nodded.  
"Tessa, the pueblo needs a ray of light like you to brighten up their lives. Don't you want to see Juanita?"  
  
Remembering Jose's little girl, Tessa's face brightened in anticipation. Marta could see a hint of the young Tessa that she remembered fondly back in Spain, before the weight of responsibilities of the Queen of Swords weighed the young woman down.  
  
"Oh alright I'm going!" She huffed unconvincingly.  
  
Marta was right.  
The shopkeepers and farmers were surprised by Tessa's visit. She was the only noblewoman that dared to cross into the threshold of desolation in the center of town.  
  
The Don's and rancheros were nowhere to be seen since El Cazador's imprisonment in the town jail by the cavalry. They retreated back into their lavish homes guarded by tall metal gates or simply escaped to their summer homes far away from Santa Helena. The rest of the jobs were to be in the care of their hired hands.  
  
Making small conversations, Tessa was shocked to find that Montoya was on hiatus. The captain of the San Jose Calvary was in charge of running the pueblo and restoring the peace. The remains of Montoya's army were taken to be retrained under the guidance of the cavalry.  
  
Unfortunately, in a few weeks, the colonel would be shiny and new again, to preside over the little town he considered his.  
Tessa didn't have to wait long to meet the new guy in town.  
  
Captain Michael Gaston of the San Jose cavalry was very serious in his line of job. First in the class. Military top honors, although he had never seen a battlefield.  
  
He had become a captain at a younger age than most of the men in his league.  
  
None of his training had prepared him for the scene he had witnessed a few days ago.  
  
When he arrived days after Montoya informed the headquarters of the invasion led by El Cazador, Gaston was appalled at the massacre of Santa Helena's people.  
  
More importantly he was angry at the incompetence of Montoya's soldiers to guard the town's perimeters and allow a man wanted in five states to get away with murdering so many people.  
  
The day Tessa went into town, he was just finishing instructing the soldiers on proper knife care. Some soldiers even wished they could have their own arrogant captain back to teach them hand-to-hand combat instead of this long tedious lecture.  
  
"Hello, Senorita, you must be the daughter of Don Alvarado."  
  
Tessa had seen the captain earlier, but was not too forward in meeting him. She had more pressing matters on her mind. Now she had to make do with her charms and try to coax out information from him.  
  
"Buenos dias, captain. I hope I am not intruding on your training."  
  
"Oh no! I was just finished with them. Montoya's soldiers are in a sorrier shape than I thought an army could get. I don't know where in the world he recruited those men."  
  
*You have no idea.* Tessa remembered all the times she got away due to their fumbling for their weapons whenever the Queen was in their presence.  
"Anyways, what brought you here to the neck of the gloom?"  
  
"I am here for moral support and to ease their suffering as much as I can. It's all I can do to help. Santa Helena needs rebuilding. Its people and the town itself." Tessa's disclosure of her intentions back in town was a surprise for Gaston. He had never met a woman like her before. Full of grace and compassion, she shone brightly amidst the darkness that had descended upon the pueblo.  
  
"I am glad that someone like you would care enough for them. I am only going to be here until the captain gets better."  
Tessa's eyes were as wide as saucers. Confusion and shock enveloped her; in the back of her mind she was wondering if Grisham could still be........  
  
"Senorita Alvarado?"  
  
She returned from her rambling thoughts to address the captain's question with one of her own.  
  
"Captain Grisham, is.....he........ still alive?" Tessa couldn't keep her voice from trembling.  
  
Letting out a small chuckle, Gaston replied, "What do you mean if he's still alive? Of course, he is. Looks like he's been through hell, but on the road to recovery. Although I wish he didn't have to endure so much. Those bandidos did quite a number on him."  
  
Tessa wasn't sure if she was overjoyed to know that her captain was alive or fearful that she must face the ugly injuries that he suffered.  
  
Trying to keep her face composed she said a quick goodbye to Captain Gaston before hurrying off toward Grisham's bungalow.  
  
Her heart rose up to her throat in anticipation of seeing Grisham.  
  
Her mind was racing with things she would say to him and probably shouldn't say. Tessa didn't stop in time as Dr. Helm stepped off the porch.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Senorita! Innocent people might get hurt. Innocent people like me." His voice full of annoyance at Tessa's sudden appearance.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Helm! I was just in a hurry....to....uh......" Tessa realized that she couldn't make up any plausible reason to her wanting to see Grisham. What would people say if they saw a noblewoman such as herself associate with a man like Grisham?  
  
Dr. Helm, on the other hand, came to his own conclusion.  
  
"Curious to see what the wounded look like? Rubbernecking your way around town? You know most of the Dons and the nobles have left Santa Helena. I don't know why you're still hanging around."  
  
Tessa was seething with anger. Dr. Helm had no idea how much pain she herself went through in the past few days. Now he was accusing her of loitering about town.  
  
Plastering on a cheery smile, she apologized for her rudeness. In an offhanded way, she inquired about Grisham's state of recuperation.  
  
"If you must know, he's doing pretty well. His body will heal itself in a few days. I gave him a shot of morphine to soothe his pain, but he will be in and out of consciousness for a while."  
  
Tessa's worries washed away in relief. She couldn't help it, but her bright smile had gotten bigger.  
  
"Well, at least someone is happy in this town. I can't say for the rest of us. If you'll excuse me, Senorita, but I do have patients to see and you're delaying my schedule."  
  
"Goodbye, Dr. Helm. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Dr. Helm let out a groan at the fact that the senorita would come and bother him again. Tessa didn't hear him, as she had already entered Grisham's room.  
  
*"I've got you now!/Miss me?/I'm your only ally......I won't. I promise."*  
  
Grisham's voice came back to her in memories of the times she had spent with him.  
  
It never mattered if Tessa was wearing the mask of her cheery self or the avenging queen, Grisham gave her the same teasing eyes he always has on, the look of grudging respect for her, and all the sexual innuendos he seemed to have endless supplies of. Oh, how she wished Grisham was well. She would even let him make crude remarks at her expense.  
  
A sense of foreboding entered her heart. It was not without cause. The sight of Grisham's perfectly still body made her heart twist inside.  
  
The lack of clothes Grisham had on gave her a clear view of the damage that was inflicted upon him.  
  
Large patches of swollen skin appeared on his chest and various areas on his arms and face. Bandages covered his head as well as a majority of his torso.  
  
Grisham suffered a concussion from being knocked unconscious and adding to the list was the broken ribs of stinging pain into his insides. There was blood seeping through the bandage from his unhealed knife lesion in the abdomen.  
  
As soon as Tessa saw the bleeding wound, she reflexively felt for the scar of her own injury. She shuddered at the agony Grisham must be suffering in his sleep.  
  
Tessa wanted to run outside and forget what she had saw, but she couldn't urge her body to take another step back. Instead she took another step forward and another until she reached his bedside table. Sitting down quietly on the chair next to the bed, Tessa gazed worriedly at the bedridden captain.  
  
At a closer look, the injuries magnified to an incredible degree. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks. Trying to gather her composure, Tessa impulsively reached down to hold his hand in hers.  
  
It was large and rough, but cool and soft, too.  
  
In fact, his hand was too cold.  
  
Rubbing his hand to release her own warmth into his, Tessa inadvertently woke him up.  
  
Grisham, somewhere in his deep sleep, felt Tessa's presence returned to him again. This time, however, warmth started to trickle into his legs and up his thighs, a current now..............flowing upstream to reach his aching heart.  
  
A content sigh escaped from his mouth.  
  
Slowly, but eagerly Grisham opened his eyes to meet the person who made him feel this safe and warm in a long time.  
  
Tessa started at the sight of Grisham's blue orbs meeting hers. She had not expected him to wake up so soon.  
  
She was about to whisper a greeting when his eyes took on a smoldering look.  
  
He stared past her irises and into her heart.  
  
"Roses are red, violets are blue, honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you."  
  
As quickly as he had started, the familiar childhood rhyme was over and the last word was left hanging in the air.  
  
".........you."  
  
Tessa started to blush uncontrollably. She felt the heat start to rise in the small of her back until it reached the apples of her cheeks. A blooming red colored her entire face. Her heartbeat had increased in mere seconds and her breathing had become shallow as she tried to remain calm.  
  
She knew that it wasn't just an innocent rhyme, especially not when it came from Grisham himself. The look of blatant desire radiated from his eyes and body to her unsuspecting mind. She was in need of a serious cold bath. A dive into the ocean waves would be more like it.  
  
The captain, seeming satisfied at her reaction, drifted off, mumbling incoherently in his sleep.  
  
"The morphine, it must be the drug, or else he wouldn't have said such a thing." Tessa gasped out in a hurry, trying to rationalize what had just happened between them.  
  
"Goodbye, my queen."  
  
The words were barely audible, just part of a string of words linked together in one disjointed babble after the other. Nevertheless, Tessa caught it. A look of terror crossed her face.  
  
*Oh God! He couldn't know. He probably just meant "a queen and not "the Queen." Not me. Right?!*  
  
A sudden need to leave the small room took over.  
  
Gathering her long skirt, she hurried out the door while taking a backward glance at the now sleeping soldier.  
  
She didn't see the woman appear in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, Lord!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Tessa!"  
  
"Vera?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Vera was slightly surprised at Tessa's appearance in the captain's own room.  
  
Even though she would never confront Grisham about it, Vera was a little jealous that Tessa had always infatuated Grisham. Grisham would never reveal it, of course. But Vera could see the way he looked at the raven beauty. A hint of unrequited passion burned inside him; Vera would notice the way his manners changed in the slightest way whenever Tessa was around. It annoyed her to no end.  
  
Yet, Vera knew, she couldn't return Grisham's feelings, whatever they may be. She had her own husband, a very loving husband, nonetheless. She had to get on with her life. There was still the understandable unwillingness to let go of such a wickedly handsome bad boy, but deeply sensitive man with the heart of a poet.  
  
That was a secret that no one knew. Grisham didn't even know that she knew.  
  
Coughing nervously, Tessa tried in vain to get out of this embarrassing situation. At least Dr. Helm was presumptuous enough to come up with an excuse for her, but Vera is still looking at her quizzically.  
  
For once, Tessa was quite at loss for words.  
  
"I....well...uhh....you see..."  
  
"He cries for you in his sleep," Vera continued. "Whenever he thinks I don't notice, I hear him whispering your name in his slumber."  
  
"What?!" Looking into Vera's formidable eyes, Tessa was stunned at the obvious truth.  
  
"He.......I think Marcus has fallen for you. You don't know it. Probably never will. But I want you to know. There's something there, Tessa. You're special to him."  
  
"I don't know what you're......." Tessa was incredulous. Grisham cried for her in his sleep? Captain Marcus Grisham? One of the Queen of Sword's top three enemies? Captain Marcus Grisham of Montoya's army has feelings for her? She would never believe it, not in a million years. Then again, she couldn't tell what her own feelings were. Everything was confused and twisted inside, giving her a dizzy sensation.  
  
"Yes, you do," Vera bluntly cut her off. Vera couldn't understand why Tessa wasn't happy with this new discovery. Vera would be overjoyed to have a man like Grisham to love her. While she was married herself, bonded to another man, Tessa was a free bird. Tessa could make any choice she wants. It was that simple.  
  
"It's not that simple......" Tessa started to say, but couldn't as she lost her train of thought.  
  
"Why?" Vera's question was so easy and so complicated to answer at the same time.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think I know. Tessa, you're afraid to be committed. You don't like to be tied down with a man. You're too......shall we say...independent. You're just like him. He hates being tied down too. Peas in a pod, you two are."  
"I don't think now's a time to be humorous." Tessa was irritated at Vera's rolling along the idea of her and the captain having any similarities in character.  
  
"I am not. You're simply afraid of the truth."  
  
Taking out a piece of white cloth from her pouch, Vera cradled it to her chest.  
  
"He once told me that the love of his life would have this. He gave it to me out of proving his worthiness for my affections. I know that in his heart I am not that special person. But I think you should keep it. He would've done the same sooner or later."  
  
Vera pressed the soft, worn cloth into Tessa's unfeeling hands.  
  
It was the long handkerchief that had been used as the Queen's temporary bandage. The same one that had saved Tessa's life. A trace of rose water mixed with something intangibly masculine wafted towards Tessa's delicate nose.  
  
"He needs you, Tessa. He needs a woman like you. I thought I could give him what he wants. I thought it was just physical attraction that could keep Marcus content, but he wants something more. I don't have it. I can't afford to give it to him. He needs a loving touch that you have. You'll be better at taking care of him than I ever will. I wish you the best, my friend. Good luck."  
  
The sound of swaying skirts marked Vera's exit.  
  
Numb.  
  
That's how exactly Tessa felt.  
  
A wave of one emotion mixed with a slice of another mixed with a cloud of another mixed with a tingling of another into one big mess of nothingness.  
  
She had to get out of the room soon. One emotion upheaval after another was too much for one confused woman in one day. Tessa dazedly walked out into the fading afternoon light. ___________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
See? I won't let our dear captain die! I would rather swallow a bug than let Dr. Helm get his paws on Tessa. Toodle lo! Look for the next chapter soon! 


	7. Healing

A/N: Ummm.....some angst in this chapter. Don't worry it's temporary; I have to do this because their relationship is not black & white. It's murky gray and tough on both sides, but this is the kind of stuff true romance is made of! (IMHO.) Anyways, I also have to establish Grisham's sense of morals somewhat because the show made him such a meanie sometimes. The ultimate thing a person can make? Sacrifice. (Read on and find out.)  
"Healing"  
  
Two months had gone by without more trouble from any bandidos or evil mass murderers. A somewhat uneasy peace had settled upon the town. There was a future that everyone had to look forward to and dwelling in the past was too painful to bear.  
  
Even Mother Nature knew the town needed a miracle, because it rained periodically for three straight weeks. The dusty fields were drenched in cold water from the sky above. The sticky mud that the heavenly liquid replenished replaced the usual clouds of dust. Everything was awash in a clear glow as the sun reappeared to shine majestically in its domain again.  
  
Farmers were happy that their crops were growing again. Vegetables and fruits were plump and heavy in their own juices. Tessa's own fields were filled with her favorite produce that Marta had carefully attended to as well as Tessa's own farm hands.  
  
Even Santa Helena was getting a makeover, thanks to the laborious work done by the people. Several buildings were reconstructed after some fires nearly destroyed them. The chapel was definitely one of the targets the bandidos had been aiming for. It was full of religious objects that could sell for plenty on the black market. Several stores had been ruined, but the town had assembled together in several meetings and determined how things should be planned out accordingly.  
  
The surprising leader to emerged amidst the farmers was Jose. Tessa had always known he contained a quality of leadership within him. It had to be the right time and situation for him to come out of his shell and take charge. Juanita was his ever-present little assistant. Since that fateful day, she had become more quiet and introverted, but everything that went on around her never escaped her sparkling large eyes.  
  
Tessa visited the pueblo often and always brought with her a sense of magical tranquility that she carried around town. Although she wished she wasn't in this invisible limelight so much, the townspeople couldn't get enough of her.  
  
Marta would look up sometimes from her work to see Tessa playing with the neighborhood children to distract them from bothering the grownups. Tessa hadn't been truly happy for a long time. It was one of those rare moments that Marta wished she could capture in her heart forever. Marta was content as long as her charge was happy and she would do anything to keep Tessa that way. Nonetheless, she couldn't keep many things away from Tessa.  
  
Tessa's destiny, for one thing. Tessa would at times come home exhausted, injured, or troubled and sometimes even all of the above. Her charge had to carry a huge responsibility at such a tender age when every respectable lady only cared about going to parties, appearances, and finding a husband to settle down. Somehow, Tessa had bypassed all that to become the Queen of Swords.  
  
Tessa never complained. Oh no, that was never her manner of looking at her life. It was her destiny to become the Queen of Swords. There was doubt in the beginning, but she did what had to be done.  
  
She would never complain. Marta had lost count of how times she heard Tessa crying in her sleep, dreaming of her "Papa" or nightmares of her enemies. But Tessa would wake up the next day, cool and composed, without a trace of the night's activity. Sometimes Marta would wonder exactly what was going on inside Tessa's head.  
  
In this way, she was unique and shouldn't be treated like all the others. Then again, a moment of normalcy was what Marta could ask the powers that be to let Tessa be herself. This was one of those moments that Marta hoped would last without end.  
  
"Come on, Marta! The children are asking for you to tell them a story," Tessa whispered conspiratorially to her mentor, "I need to check on Grisham, anyway, and I don't want the children to be left out."  
  
"Tessa, are you sure it's smart to visit Grisham every time you're in town? You know his wounds have already healed and I don't think there's anymore reasons you can come up with to see him." Marta's reply was filled with concern, and a bit of teasing that there was more to the recent meetings between Tessa and the Captain than the young woman had let on.  
  
"Marta! I only want to see him if he's healing properly, not to disturb him. He's the Captain of the Guard, Montoya's lap dog, for God's sake!" Anyone within hearing distance could hear the lack of conviction in Tessa's voice, let alone her mentor.  
  
Marta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it's the truth!" Tessa's insistent pleas were starting to chip away at Marta's attitude. "Besides, it's not like I am falling for him if that's what you think."  
  
At that, Tessa hurried away without letting Marta fully complete her thoughts.  
  
"Oh child, I think it's already too late for that." Marta muttered as she resumed her sewing.  
  
~/~  
  
Glancing around his room, Tessa could tell he had been in it a short while ago. But no one was in it right now. As she turned to leave, Tessa caught sight of an open book on his desk. It was the size of a novel.  
  
Anyone who didn't look at it closely would miss the fine drawings inside and the numerous scribblings in a mannish handwriting.  
  
Taking a cautious look around her again, Tessa picked up the small hardback. What it revealed made her heart skip several beats.  
  
The drawings were of her face in many expressions, in different angles and profiles. All of it was exquisitely done in charcoal and pencil.  
  
The scribbling were poems and journal entries. Most of them were about her and, surprisingly, about the Queen of Swords.  
  
Tessa squinted at the messy words to decipher a few lines, but the sound of the wooden door creaking announced the arrival of its owner. Tessa snapped the book shut and, without thinking, concealed it in the hidden pocket of her skirt. Adjusting his eyes from the sunlight outside, Grisham was startled to see Senorita Alvarado standing behind his desk looking back at him with wide innocent eyes.  
  
Immediately he knew something was missing. Looking down on his desk, he realized the book was nowhere to be seen on the sparse desk.  
  
Narrowing his darkening eyes, Grisham asked Tessa where the book was.  
  
"I................I don't know what you're referring to, Captain."  
  
Tessa's syrupy voice couldn't convince him otherwise of what he already knew. In a flash, he grasped her shoulder while the other hand reached to grabbed a handful of her skirt to find the hidden book. Too intent on finding his treasure, Grisham didn't respond to Tessa's cries of protest.  
  
"How do you explain this?!" Grisham raised the purloined book from the folds of her dress. His whole expression was blown up to a large inferno that Tessa was too shocked to concentrate on her own thoughts nor did she see the glint of fear in Grisham's eyes.  
  
"I didn't know what it was inside and I'm sorry. I should've just let it go. But you came in here without warning, I wasn't thinking, and I...........and I............sorry." Tessa's rambling apology ebbed into a low whisper.  
  
Somewhat softened by Tessa's frightened apology, Grisham let out a big sigh. Staring into her hopeful eyes, he realized she must know what he felt for her. Trying to reverse the damage, Grisham unwittingly started to criticize his own work. Tessa was amazed at his jumpy demeanor, it was quite amusing to see Grisham insecurity rise to the surface, unlike the usual cocky self he always portrayed.  
  
"They're just doodles and scribbles anyways. I mean, they don't mean anything. Any woman could have dark black hair, with lovely chocolate eyes......................." The blushing captain trailed off when Tessa's hand grabbed his wrist to stop his wild gesticulating as he went off track.  
  
"I think they're beautiful." Tessa's voice grazed his neck as she leaned in to murmur her sentiment. And as soon as she said it, she left the room.  
  
Torn between feelings of desire and dread, Grisham abruptly slumped down in his chair.  
  
Rubbing his face wearily with his hands, Grisham knew he had to do something about his not-so-new feelings for Senorita Alvarado.  
  
He had to push her away at all costs. He couldn't and wouldn't allow his heart to dictate his actions anymore. They usually led him to making the wrong decisions with the wrong women. Look at him now, with the wife of a Don! He was tired of being hurt and used. He even admitted that he used women to his advantage as well. But things had changed. They changed the moment he met her. He had decided before to avoid Tessa, but could never really carry out his plan.  
  
It was so easy to indulge in his private fantasies in a book. Then Tessa had to find out about his journal. Now it was more important than ever that he avoid her.  
  
Opening his eyes to look into his upturned palms, Grisham lamented.  
  
A murderer................a monster in love with a Dona. Even if Tessa could ever return the same feelings, deep down Grisham realized that he wasn't worthy of her attention. A sweet and innocent woman like her would never understand, never embrace the type of person he was, what he had become in the manipulative hands of Montoya.  
  
The past few days had taught him something about Tessa that he had never known. She had heart. She possessed all the superior qualities that even a man of religion would be jealous of. Grisham was undeserving of Tessa's radiating goodness. He felt blinded by her light. Around her, Grisham acutely felt all the hideous things he had done in the past.  
  
He couldn't decide if he wanted to be with her constantly or to be repelled by her goodness. The bad boy didn't always get the good girl, no matter how many times he would convince himself otherwise. He knew that the bad boy always got caught and turned into a perfect image of the man the girl wanted him to be. But it was all illusions. Nothing ever worked out for him. He was doomed in impossible loves.  
  
Grisham wasn't sure if he could take it. Being the black sheep of the town had its perks as well. Status quo was familiar and comfortable. The unfamiliar scared him, downright shook him to the core. He would sacrifice his feelings if Tessa could be kept safe from him. A burst of coarse laughter filled the tiny room with a hardening sound.  
  
"Cruel jabs and leers. I will ignore her or scare her away. I will make her hate me until she can't stand being in the same room. I will make her cry and run away from my sight. It's for her own good; she should never see past the monster that I am. I won't allow it." The harsh words stabbed the air with conviction. But inside Grisham felt his resolve crumble to a million pieces.  
  
~/~  
  
"Attention, everyone!" Montoya shouted above the din.  
  
The crowd quieted down quickly, for most had no idea was the reason for this sudden announcement of a town meeting. Unbelievably the rich nobles had praised Montoya for his superb leadership in handling the "El Cazador" for none had truly realized that it was he that brought this pestilence among them in the first place.  
  
"As you all know, El Cazador had been successfully captured." Montoya barely finished his sentence before the audience erupted into enthusiastic applause.  
  
"But I am going to continue the routine patrols of my men, and the San Jose Cavalry will reinforce the borders, courtesy of Captain Michael Gaston." A little more applause from the women as the handsome young captain approached the front.  
  
Tessa was bored.  
  
Tessa was even jealous that Marta got to stay back in the hacienda to attend to some chores. Anymore of Montoya's so-called town meetings and she'd going stark raving mad. More ego-inflating speeches and this farce of caring for the good of the people drove her crazy with resentment.  
  
She was surprised Captain Gaston didn't see past Montoya's forced politeness at his extended stay in Santa Helena. No one, let alone a green horn, dare take Montoya's position. And she had to play hostess when Gaston personally asked for her for a tour of the town. As if she didn't have enough things on her mind lately, she had to play on her charms to courteously refuse his advances.  
  
Tessa was so tired of playing the nice girl. For once, she wished she could jump atop one of the tables and shout out her frustrations on the rich snobs and point to Montoya as their corrupted leader. A funny smile appeared out of nowhere as she carefully maneuvered herself out of the veranda. Tessa was glad she didn't have to hear Gaston's drawn out speech on the safety of the patrols.  
  
Her laughter was uninhibited by the silence of the night. Exhaling a satisfied sigh, she looked around to see a lone man leaning against a wall few yards away from her. The bright moon had cast a creamy glow upon his light hair as his casual posture gave off a more sensuous appeal. Only one man could pull off that look and Tessa knew who he was.  
  
"Captain Grisham?" She hadn't intended for her breath to come out husky, but she couldn't control the way he affected her.  
  
Turning his head slowly to look at her, Grisham unconsciously held his breath. The sight of her glowing eyes under the moonlight reminded him too much of his recent dreams. Tessa started to fidget under his gaze again.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He drawled out his words as he turned away to look up at the stars, searching for the constellations. He tried to focus on the distant stars besides the beautiful shining one standing next to him. "Montoya bored me. So I decided to escape the boredom." Tessa cringed at how childish she sounded. A memory of little Juanita's expression whenever she didn't get her way popped into Tessa's mind, and she knew that her pout was identical to the little girl's.  
  
Chuckling, Grisham watched Tessa cheeks blushed at her own words.  
  
"You should be getting home now. You don't want the big bad wolf to get ya."  
  
"Who's the big bad wolf? Why should I be afraid of him?" Two could play this game and Tessa was too intrigued to care that Grisham was staring at her with a shocked look on his face. He was totally under her spell the minute she allowed her voice to come out as a purr.  
  
The predatory gleam in his eyes was reflected by the full moon.  
  
"I am. And my little red riding hood should be getting home. Or else...................we can have a picnic."  
  
Grisham pointedly glanced down and saw the plane between her neck and her shoulders had reddened in a matter seconds.  
  
Tessa looked down self-consciously to see that her dress was indeed a deep crimson and her matching shawl had tightened considerably around her chest. In all her life, Tessa had never felt so cheap until Grisham dared to look down her top. As the Queen of Swords she could've handled any of his leers, but this was Senorita Alvarado. A woman of propriety shouldn't take this from any man.  
  
Her dignity couldn't take anymore of the way his eyes assaulted her body by merely peering at her.  
  
"Good night, Captain Grisham." Tessa pivoted quickly to leave this now insolent man out of her sight.  
  
"Well ol' boy you still got it." Yawning widely, Grisham managed to stroll off nonchalantly. His heart, on the other hand, was screaming at him for stooping as low as he had. But his conscience knew it was the right thing to do.  
  
Rounding a corner, Grisham felt torn between the conflicting voices inside his head. He punched the stucco wall in front of him. He punched continuously until the wall started to crack in places. Grisham didn't stop then, but continued even when his knuckles were bleeding in broken rivulets. The numbing pain was little comfort.  
  
Walking briskly toward her waiting carriage, Tessa called out for the driver to head home.  
  
Tessa was angry and hurt that he had dared to look at her the way he had tonight. It was disgusting and completely rude. She was naive to think that they were just playing an innocent game. It had started off like all their previous banter.  
  
What had changed? She missed how Grisham kept her spirits up when El Cazador captured them or the way he would sometimes glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking. They had worked astoundingly well as partners in their battle against a common enemy.  
  
A single tear slowly marked its way down her pale face.  
  
She was so sure that he had turned over a new leaf since he helped her rescue Juanita, saving her own life as well. Again.  
  
Tessa remembered that frightening day when she had been injured by Grisham's men and discovered that he had her stowed away inside a cave instead to protect her vulnerable state.  
  
Slowly taking out the white handkerchief that Vera had given her, Tessa looked sadly at the embroidery. All at once, she wanted to throw it out the window, but something stopped her. She couldn't part with this piece of him. It was proof of his hidden kindness. He could become her most hated enemy, but she would always have a reminder that Grisham wasn't always the man she had seen tonight.  
  
Drying her eyes with the handkerchief, Tessa slept fitfully all the way home.  
  
Oh, boy. I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't like flames, just to tell you that. I can handle it, but I just don't like 'em. Constructive criticisms are nice and questions are always welcome to clarify things. I made it that Grisham had to sacrifice his own future with Tessa because he thinks it would be the best for both of them to stay that way. We'll just have to see what Tessa thinks about that. Cheerio. ;-p 


	8. Broken Denial

"Broken Denial"  
  
Grisham hated the patrols.  
  
They took time away from being in the pueblo. He wanted to oversee the training of his own soldiers. Montoya would have no word of it.  
  
Although, Grisham considered himself recovered enough to resume his own position, Montoya assigned him to patrol instead. The colonel was still irritated that Grisham hadn't been in town when El Cazador attacked, and he had also found out that the captain's shadowy past included El Cazador as well. He hadn't been too thrilled about that.  
  
Montoya was able to use El Cazador's crazy ranting in jail to dismiss the outlaw as insane or else Gaston would suspect the dealings both men had in the invasion of El Cazador's bandidos. Then there was the other captain the colonel had to be concerned with.  
  
Montoya worried that Grisham might have found out El Cazador's connection with the colonel's plans of robbing the noble families. However the captain suspected nothing.  
  
Grisham was too caught up in his own inner turmoil.  
  
Montoya knew how to keep Grisham away from the pueblo for a while and clean up the mess before bringing the captain back to headquarters. In place, the conniving colonel had Gaston as the perfect puppet who trusted Montoya's orders.  
  
So Grisham was stuck patrolling the outskirts of Santa Helena. In spite of this, the arrangements brought him closer to a particular hacienda.  
  
His new assignment was to patrol during the hours between noon and four. It didn't help that these were the hours that Tessa was usually outside, running her errands.  
  
They hadn't spoken since that night. The tension was thick and heavy. It hung low on both of them. Furtive glances fueled by self-imposed silence were enough to drive Marta crazy. She didn't know what was going on between her child and the now subdued captain. The mysterious relationship between them was strangely unsettling.  
  
"What happened between you and Grisham?"  
  
"Nothing." Tessa didn't look up as she continued to brush Chico's back.  
  
"You know you can have Lupe brush the horses. What are you doing out here in the barn?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tessa, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll just have to find some way to send Grisham because he's getting on my nerves. We don't even have to pay the horrendous patrol fees. "  
  
"No! I.....I mean......Why send Grisham away?" Marta had Tessa's full attention now.  
  
"Because his being here is making you act strangely and I am tired of your strange behavior. Now tell me what's going on." Marta's patience was running out like the sand in an hourglass and Tessa could feel it.  
  
"He insulted me." It was all Tessa could think of at the moment.  
  
"What?! Tessa I thought you could handle insults. Of all people, Grisham shouldn't surprise you. There must be something else. Something you're not telling me."  
  
Tessa couldn't hide from Marta's probing eyes. "I......I think I like him."  
  
Raising her eyebrow, Marta gazed knowingly at her for a moment.  
  
"Oh, child, I already knew that. Your feelings were changed the moment I saw you return from fighting El Cazador. They've been there for a while now. I don't think anybody can take them away. Not any man and more importantly, not even you."  
  
Marta's statements stunned the young woman. Tessa had believed that she could remove her newfound feelings whenever she wanted, but she hadn't expected that it would never be possible. She had done it before with the other men she had encountered in her life. Tessa had never thought that Grisham would be an exception.  
  
Dropping the brush, Tessa ran outside; unshed tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Grisham was startled to see her running past him, nearly upsetting his horse. He felt a pang of guilt as he gazed after her disappearing back. Then he turned to see Marta's grim visage. He knew he shouldn't intervene, but he couldn't resist. "What happened?"  
  
"You should know, Captain." Marta's enigmatic answer unnerved him.  
  
Jumping off his horse, Grisham advanced toward the older woman. His whole demeanor changed in a matter of seconds. Desperation crept into his voice.  
  
"But I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." He added the last part quietly as his emotions started to stir, leaving him unaware of the fact that he was opening up to someone he hardly knew.  
  
Keeping her gaze steady on the tall man before her, Marta was slightly taken aback by his honest answer. She saw an unfamiliar side of the usually aloof captain. She had been suspicious of his actions before. There was always an ulterior motive when Grisham was involved. Now Marta began to doubt the captain's typical flippant attitude. She wondered if it was all a cover to a more sincere, compassionate part of his persona.  
  
On the other hand, Marta wasn't sure if this was all an act as well. No wonder Tessa was in an awful mess about her feelings for the captain. This man's emotions could turn one hundred eighty degrees in one second without warning. Marta had always had an inkling that the captain was enamored by Tessa's presence, but she wasn't prepared for the relationship to take on a more serious turn.  
  
"Why don't you let your heart guide you? Whatever feelings she have will show through by her reactions toward you." Marta advised the heart-stricken captain.  
  
Whether Grisham realized it or not, Marta could see the strong loyalty that Grisham felt for the young senorita. It was inevitable; Tessa seemed to have the similar effect on almost everybody. It was just surprising to learn that he was also under the same spell, but this spell would never go away.  
  
She was seeing a more complex character in the captain than she initially gathered. This man had saved the Queen when she thought it was impossible for him to do such a thing. He had also kept Tessa's morale up during their capture. He had improved her self-esteem when the young woman was suffering from doubts in her role as the Queen, the champion of the people.  
  
This man was Tessa's champion.  
  
Marta felt a wave of chills as she assessed this realization. Grisham would never realize the impact he would to have on Tessa. He couldn't trust himself to be with a woman like her. It was quite saddening to see how eroded his confidence was. He couldn't believe he could properly love the kind of woman he really deserved. "You should tell her how you feel."  
  
"I don't even know what I feel! How can I tell her?" Grisham was exasperated. "No. I won't. I can't."  
  
"Captain." Marta was encouraging him, but Grisham would have none of it.  
  
"Don't tell her. Don't you dare tell her we had this conversation." Grisham's voice took on a threatening tone, but Marta could hear the fear in it.  
  
She shook her head slightly. "Fine, but things have a way of turning out you least expected," she warned behind his back as Grisham retreated to his horse and scrambled to get back to the pueblo.  
  
~/~  
  
"Juanita! Come back! I am not about to chase you all over the plaza." Tessa shouted after the exuberant young girl. Stopping to catch her breath, Tessa's eyes scanned across the various stands to keep the little girl in her sight. Baby-sitting the children of the pueblo was one of the only ways to keep Tessa's mind off on a certain individual in a military uniform. The constant sly smirk, mess of curly hair, and that arrogant walk.......... While Tessa's mind took a vacation, Juanita accidentally ran into Grisham's boot-covered kneecaps as he rounded a corner.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaa!" Her tiny shrill voice shook Tessa's out of her wandering thoughts.  
  
Grisham was a little bewildered at first, but her incessant crying motivated him to action. Frantically, he picked her up and bounced her gently on his left arm, while he used his right thumb to wipe away her tears and dripping nose. At the same time, he murmured softly into her ears, trying desperately to subdue her cries. A small crowd started to gather around the anxious captain and the teary eyed girl.  
  
"Juanita!" Tessa parted the crowd to reach through the pair.  
  
She was clearly bowled over at the sight of Juanita in Grisham's arms.  
  
"Hey there, chiquita. Are you okay?" Grisham's head jerked up when her kind words reached them.  
  
Suddenly the world only contained the three of them. The crowd seemed to fade into the blurry background. Following Tessa's movements with his eyes, Grisham was awestruck by the way she was whispering to the young form in his arms. In a few more steps, she had treaded into his personal space. Grisham's head unconsciously dropped down to see Tessa up close. A twinge of jealousy snuck into him when he saw the way her tender hand reached to stroke Juanita's wet cheeks. He wanted to move his eyes away, feeling a little bit shameful since he insulted her, but was mesmerized by her proximity.  
  
Feeling the unconcealed stare of Grisham's eyes, Tessa looked up to see the now-familiar passionate gaze. Blushing slightly, she quickly stepped outside of their invisible circle. As soon as she did, the whoosh of reality came back.  
  
The crowd had already dispersed once there was no controversy about what had happened. Even Juanita had immediately quieted when Tessa reached them. She felt a muted tingling in the back of neck between the two adults in front of her. There was something special about them. However, she grew restless staying still in Grisham's arms.  
  
"Can I go home now?" Her soft voice sounded like a gong breaking the couple's gaze.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! Come on, let's take you back to your papa, Juanita." Tessa reluctantly took her eyes away from Grisham's impassioned ones. Taking the girl out of the captain's arms. Tessa apologized for the trouble Juanita caused.  
  
Words lost to him, Grisham only dumbly nodded as Tessa took Juanita away. A disappointed sigh escaped from the lone captain as he walked the opposite way.  
  
~/~  
  
Papers lay scattered everywhere. On the desktop. Windowsill. Bookshelf. Bed. The floor was covered in pieces of paper.  
  
Drawings. Drawings of a specific set of chocolate brown eyes. Drawings of a specific noblewoman. Drawings of her face. Drawings of her entire body. Various angles. Postures. Lighting. All in charcoal or pencil.  
  
Tessa was all over Grisham's room. She was haunting his dreams. He couldn't escape from her.  
  
Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Always her. No one else anymore. Even if he tried to think of other things, everything came back to her.  
  
"What have you done to me?" The words seemed to echo off the walls in the silent room.  
  
Grisham was tired. Sleep had been evading him for days. He couldn't close his eyes with the fear of dreaming of her again. Lying spread-eagled on the cool wooden floor, Grisham hadn't moved an inch in the past hour since he left Montoya's office. His meeting with his boss came back to him in random parts.  
  
~~~ "Are you still holding your job down as the Captain of the Guard?!"  
  
~~~  
  
"You are nothing. You think someone like her can ever love you! You are my property!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Gaston has an interest in Senorita Alvarado."  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't care about your proposition anymore."  
  
~~~  
  
"You are a mess. What has happened to you?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Are you still trying to woo Senorita Alvarado for her hand in marriage?"  
  
~~~  
  
"You're backing out now?!"  
  
~~~  
  
"You will do as I say!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Seize your opportunity!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Not anymore. I can't!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Her land could be yours! Her riches could be ours!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Gaston could take her away from you. He's a threat to us."  
  
~~~  
  
"Why can't you just leave her alone?"  
  
~~~  
  
"You have feelings for her, don't you?!"  
  
~~~  
  
"What about my proposition for you?"  
  
~~~  
  
"I am suspending your post until you come to your senses."  
  
~~~  
  
"Get out of my office, now!"  
  
~~~  
  
So that was it. Grisham was no longer the Captain of the Guard. It was his only security in Santa Helena. He had retained a shred of his dignity, but it came at a precarious price.  
  
How deep he had gotten himself in? For enough Montoya could see the tension invading his usually cool character?  
  
It was all Huntley's fault. If he hadn't wanted to capture the daughter of a don, Grisham wouldn't be in this mess. If Huntley hadn't set foot in this town, Grisham wouldn't have to face his ugly past as well as protecting Tessa under the new patrol policy. Then again, if Huntley had never shown up....................Well, probably the unavoidable would have happen anyways.  
  
He would still fall in love with Tessa. It might have taken him longer to realize it, but it was going to happen one way or another.  
  
Growling in frustration, Grisham leapt up from his prone position. The action caused a temporary dizziness in him, but he already had a plan forming.  
  
"I am leaving this God-forsaken town," he declared loudly to himself.  
  
***If you are confused by the "random" conversation, well it's supposed to be random. You can pretty much tell who's saying what. Well, the end is almost near for this story. But if you guys want me to post more you gotta r/r! I mighty appreciate it!  
  
***Btw, I don't like this chapter. It was awkward for me to write esp. the conversation between Marta and Grisham (since I rarely see them interact on the show). This chapter took so long to write b/c I keep rewriting the scene over and over......initially it was extended, but I changed it. Anyways, feel free to comment on that.  
  
***Also (I think is it Sophie?) I think Tessa's strength comes from her compassion and intellectual mind. Since we can all see her skills at fighting....I decided this fic will explore the less known "Tessa" about her. It's ok, I will try to make her "stronger"............ 


	9. Truth Behold

A/N: Words between * show Tessa's thoughts and \ show Grisham's thoughts. Their thoughts are shown simultaneously so be aware of the asterisks and slashes, but it won't be that hard considering they will be using pronouns and names. Btw, this chapter is kinda R-rated for one obscene word (As far as I know, and guess who said it.) and gets more hairier from here on. Enjoy!  
  
"Truth Behold"  
  
Since the successful capture of El Cazador by the cavalry, Montoya was in good spirits to say the least. Gone were the surly attitudes and shouting frenzy. Instead, the colonel was almost too friendly to the point of annoyance. Whenever Gaston would bring up about El Cazador, Montoya would smoothly change the topic. Gaston suspected nothing. He was rather enjoying himself in the parties that Montoya held for him, including this farewell ball for the departing Captain Gaston with the infamous Huntley.  
  
~/~  
  
"It has been a while, but this town has seen better days."  
  
"Yes, I am glad that Montoya decided to have this celebration party."  
  
"When was the last time we've been to a social?"  
  
"Oh, since that dreadful fever swept the town. He was completely better after a few days thanks to some doctor."  
  
"His name was Dr. Helm."  
  
"No matter, as long as Montoya's alive, our taxes are his air."  
  
"Hahahhaa. You do have the most interesting comparisons."  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
"But what about the party?"  
  
"The only thing we will miss is Montoya's God-awful speeches. Some people actually enjoyed them."  
  
"I enjoyed them."  
  
"Well, that says a lot about you. Buenos noche, my friend."  
  
Tessa watched the pair of partygoers weave through the crowd to their awaiting carriages. She couldn't help, but overhear their conversation, they provided a better entertainment than the kind of music the band was ordered to play by the colonel.  
  
Montoya was very eager to have this party in celebration of El Cazador's capture, as well as Gaston and his cavalry's departure on the following day. The colonel was one happy individual; everything was going according to his plan again. El Cazador was locked under tight security, deemed a lunatic by the military. Gaston had no interest in Huntley's frenzied screams of "treacherous colonel." Montoya was able to use his slick personality to lock in Gaston's trust. He had also sent Grisham away "to recuperate"- to give him time to change his mind about renouncing his loyalty to the colonel. Yes, everything was going smoothly again.  
  
Laughing and smiling with the other guests, he didn't even notice the missing rancheros and a particular senorita that had gone home early.  
  
~/~  
  
Sighing in frustration, Tessa was a little annoyed that she didn't see Grisham at the party tonight. Usually, he was wherever Montoya wanted him to be. Now, she hardly saw him in the pueblo; that day with Juanita had been a rarity.  
  
Going over Marta's words over in her head, Tessa admitted that it was true. She had fallen hard for the captain. She met other men like him before, but what made him different?  
  
*Sure his looks aren't bad---all right, I'll admit it, he's incredibly sexy. Although he could do without the goatee- his mouth hides behind it. He sometimes looks like the Devil himself. That's it; he's a symbol of impure thoughts and of lascivious acts. He made my skin crawl every time he was within my distance. But in a good way. The way his hand would brushes mine sometimes........Whoa! Where did that come from?! No. He is uncouth and selfish and......................Then there's the shadowy part about him being one of my father's murderers.*  
  
She thought of calling Marta to ask for her guidance then she remembered that Marta was staying over at Jose's to help take care of Juanita and the children that had become orphans when Huntley invaded their town.  
  
The thought of the bandido leader made her blood boil. Tessa had never met a man like him in all her life. They were all ruthless in many ways; some wanted revenge; others were like that out of necessity, because that was the way they were brought up, or even to try to fight against the oppression brought on by the supposed authorities. Huntley..... Huntley killed people for the sheer thrill of power it brought to him.  
  
Feeling restless, Tessa changed into her black outfit and donned her lace mask. She was going out for a ride.  
  
~/~  
  
Pages after pages of Grisham's "journal" were carelessly thrown into the small fire in front him. As each page caught fire and slowly burn to ashes, he felt his heart go along with it. But his conscience was telling him that leaving Santa Helena and Tessa Alvarado was the right thing to do. The town would hardly notice if he was gone and Tessa would want someone who could give her the kind of happiness she deserved. \She doesn't want me. She could care less if I was gone. It's better for her this way. She should go marry a prince or someone like that.\  
  
Grisham paused to look down when his hand was poised to rip through a charcoal portrait of Tessa. The particular picture took him several weeks to complete. He wanted to capture the essence of her face. That was what made it stand out and made him remember it so well. He was burning his journal piece by piece without much thought, but this portrait in his hand was giving him doubt. He carefully ripped it from its binding and tucked the paper into his breast pocket.  
  
\Great! Now I'm pining for her. I am turning into a sentimental sap! First I was some kind of a stalker following her around and right now I'm feeling the lover's torment of leaving her. We haven't even kissed! Well, except for when that fever swept the town. Those sensuous red lips, and skin so soft like buttermilk....Whoa Marcus! I seriously need to get my head checked. Or my heart removed...........but she already has it.\  
  
Lingering on the last sentence, Grisham grimaced. Even his callous side couldn't save him from forming such pathetic poetry. Imagine Montoya hearing him say that. The colonel would laugh himself to death.  
  
Glancing down at the journal in his hands, the symbol of his secret infatuation with the raven beauty and everything he could never have with her, he felt his pent up frustration exploding inside.  
  
~/~  
  
The sound of the tortured roar bounced off the desert boulders and reached Tessa's ears as the wind blew around her. The sound frightened Chico so badly that he almost threw Tessa, but her experience with horses kept her securely in the saddle. After calming her horse down, she took off, galloping in the direction that the alarming sound had come from.  
  
It took her a moment to reach Grisham, but when she saw him with a book held over his hand, something tightened inside of her. She knew that journal. He was going to throw it into the fire! Something inside of her stirred her to action. She would not let that happen!  
  
The loud crack of a whip made Grisham look up to see his book whipped from his hands and into the Queen of Swords'.  
  
Tessa was angry, although she wasn't quite sure what ticked her off. But she was mad that Grisham wanted to destroy his creations. A small part of her knew that she was disappointed that he wanted to ruin drawings of her.  
  
The Queen of Swords stood quietly waiting for Grisham to start his furious rants. She wasn't let down, Grisham stomped his way towards her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?!!"  
  
"I could ask you the same, Captain."  
  
"Go away!!!"  
  
"Hmmmm......nice........I didn't know you like Senorita Alvarado." Tessa commented as she leafed through the remaining pages of the battered journal. "Wow. You must like her a lot."  
  
Grisham was suddenly very suspicious of her off-handed comments. "What are you planning? If you hurt her in any way, I'll........"  
  
"You will what? Seems like you're packing for a long trip or moving out of here. Aren't you still the Captain of the Guard?"  
  
That shut him up. He regarded her carefully; he wasn't sure he could trust her enough to tell her anything. "Montoya put me on hiatus."  
  
"Really?!" This peaked the Queen's interest.  
  
"Don't go chafing your corset. I'm sure Gaston or whoever can take over. They don't need me."  
  
*But I need you.*  
  
"Are you serious?! Montoya has him fluffed up like whipped cream, Gaston doesn't even know what's going on under his nose." Tessa couldn't help but burst out laughing at the prospect of the rookie captain taking over Santa Helena."  
  
Grisham couldn't help but grin at the comparison. For once they were actually agreeing on something. Then his grim face reappeared. "I'm not much different."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Her laughter stopped as his statement confused her.  
  
"For one thing, I know what's going on inside Montoya's corrupted mind. I just didn't care. I'm his henchman. What's the difference?" It took courage for him to say that out loud. He remembered when he was trapped inside the mine with the Queen; he had tried to embellish his image by stating his "unique" relationship with the colonel.  
  
\Oh well...........it was going to come out sooner or later.\  
  
"I think you're better than that."  
  
He gaped at the Queen; he couldn't believe what his ears were telling him.  
  
"You saved my life and helped me defeat El Cazador."  
  
"You know I was going to ask you about that. Is there some rivalry between you two?" Grisham wondered aloud.  
  
"Yeah, something like that. And don't try to change the subject!" Tessa scolded.  
  
"Bossy bitch", he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Look, I helped you because I hate El Cazador's guts. And I saved you because there's no gain for me to kill you. With you gone, I'll be out of a job. My soldiers couldn't handle a butter knife even if God came down and ordered them to. I needed someone who knows how to fight with a sword the way you do."  
  
"So all this time I've been your playmate?!" Tessa was slightly outraged, but deep down she knew it was a rare compliment from the arrogant captain.  
  
His trademark smirk emerged. "Well, yeah. It would be a lot less fun around here without you."  
  
"But you're the one who wants to leave."  
  
"What? You're saying you gonna miss me?"  
  
"Of course not! But aren't you going to miss her?" Tessa indicated her portrait inside the binding.  
  
"Why do you fuckin' care?!" Tessa had hit a nerve. "She seems important to you. Won't she cry because you're leaving her?"  
  
"I doubt if she would cry for me. She doesn't know."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"What?!" The Queen always had a way of annoying him, in the same way that he annoyed her.  
  
"You could just tell her how you feel. Most women would just swoon if some guy told them how beautiful they are and that they love them with all their heart. Of course, I am an exception." Tessa quickly added the last part.  
  
"Sure you are. But Tessa is special. She deserves someone better, as much as my ego hates to admit it. She would never trust me enough to be with me. If you can't see, I'm not exactly grade A material that the daughter of a don would look for." He didn't stop himself from confessing his true feelings. He somehow knew that now the Queen wouldn't betray his trust.  
  
*How can you say that? You don't even know how I feel.*  
  
There it was again. The familiar tension that Grisham felt whenever Tessa was around. Except the Queen of Swords was here with her back towards him instead of her. He rubbed his temples; he was going out of his mind. Probably just thinking about the senorita would simply drive him over the edge.  
  
Turning around to face the captain Tessa tried to put on a sly smile, although her heart was feeling everything but. "If you're going to think that way, maybe you don't deserve her after all. You just assume plainly that she won't even like you the way you are. I think that, inside, you're simply afraid that she really does care for you, but your lack of self- confidence made you think that she would be like the kind of women you've met before. The love em' and leave 'em types like you are merely insecure boys hiding inside their tough masculine exteriors. Maybe it's her luck that you're leaving." Tessa didn't know what came over her, but she felt the need to make things clear to him, even if she wasn't in "person" at the moment. She had finally understood why he had been so cold to her...........he did it to push her away to make her find a better man.  
  
*But I don't want a better man. I want him.*  
  
Grisham stood up in anger. He couldn't believe the Queen had the nerve to say those things in his face, even if she was right. He felt his pride deflate. "So what if you're right? I don't think she would be as 'understanding' as you do!"  
  
Tessa turned around to face him. "Then you really didn't think much of her. You underestimate her too much, Captain."  
  
*Am I that shallow?! He thinks I can't empathize with him!*  
  
\Because Tessa doesn't know. She doesn't know I'm partly responsible for her father's death.\  
  
"You obviously don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Tessa replied with new source of anger. "Oh I think I do. It's apparent that we're both going round in circles and being stubborn as you are I'm not going to argue with you all night. I need get some rest and you need to sort out your feelings regarding Senorita Alvarado, although I doubt you even know how to make the best decisions. Good night, Captain Grisham. Think about what I said." With those last words, Tessa mounted and took off with Grisham's journal in her gloved hands.  
  
"Hey! Give back my book!" He groaned in frustration as the Queen used his journal to wave goodbye in mock respect.  
  
Sighing in despair, he sat back down on the boulder and contemplated his choices. Running his rough hands through his hair, Grisham began to recall all the months seeing Tessa since that fateful kidnapping by El Cazador.  
  
He was so afraid and over protective of her. Keeping her alive and safe had become one of his top priorities. He forgot about self-preservation and constantly worried about her security. And in no time he had become totally besieged by images of her everywhere. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Vera had become a distant memory of the past.  
  
Patting his charger, he whispered, "Should I go tell her, boy? Would she understand?" Montero snorted in response. "You're one lucky horse, you don't have some nice brown mare to get your heart in a twist about."  
  
~/~  
  
*Why can't he see that I am already in love with him?! I don't need a rich somebody to make me happy. I need him, because I'm in love with his compassion, perseverance, and more so since he loves me as well. If he truly loves me, he could've stayed and try to prove his feelings. Instead, he chose the easy way out. He wanted to escape from this place and hopefully I will just forget about him.*  
  
Grumbling under her breath, Tessa changed into her nightgown. She was emotionally exhausted. Being around Grisham always sent her emotions and senses haywire. If she had known long ago that simple banter between him and the Queen would lead to revelations of tormented love, she would have ignored him.  
  
"Ha! If that were so easy! Grisham is not the kind of person one could ignore easily." Tessa declared to her reflection in the mirror over her vanity table.  
  
"He's the kind that quickly insinuates himself into your life and disappears just as fast without your knowledge until you start longing for him. A regular Don Juan if you met one." Her grumbles dribbled down to sleepy mumbles on her bed as Tessa's eyes blinked several times before falling into deep sleep.  
  
~/~  
  
A lone somnolent soldier of Gaston's army came down to the jail cell to check on the wild looking madman on the other side of the bars. El Cazador was to be shipped off the next day and that night the air was filled with the inevitable air of death. However, the soldier lost all thoughts of sleep when he saw the bars of the window had been cut through and a clanking nail file was the only sound in the empty jail cell.  
  
The church bells rang the alarm all throughout Santa Helena, but Huntley took no notice. Since the loss of all his loot due to the failed invasion, he was focused on achieving one of his goals. Huntley was planning on paying a visit to a Senorita Alvarado. If he couldn't recover his financial losses, he was willing to settle for her.  
  
Shushing his horse, he slowly crept towards Tessa's bedroom window. No one could accuse him of being sloppy. Huntley had already memorized the outline of the Alvarado hacienda the moment he set foot in Santa Helena's territory. Teeth gleaming under Diana's light, Huntley smiled through the window to see a sleeping Tessa in her canopy bed. Like a tiger on the prowl, Huntley slowly eased himself into the room after he jimmied the window lock open. Staring bluntly through the thin sheets, he could make out the contours of the young lady dressed in a virgin white cotton nightgown. Thoughts running through Huntley's mind were anything but "virgin".  
  
Tessa had sensed a presence in the room the moment Huntley stuck one of his legs through the window. As he was about to turn her over, Tessa grabbed the hand on her shoulder and flipped him squarely onto her bed. She slid out of the double bed to get her sword. But, snapping out of his daze, he was able to trip her in the dark and Tessa was knocked unconscious by that underhanded deed. He tied her with the rope he managed to steal from the stable; in a matter of minutes he had her placed upon his getaway horse. Kicking his horse to action, Huntley and his unconscious captive took off across the open desert, leaving the hacienda in a large cloud of dust.  
  
~/~  
  
Freezing in his tracks, Grisham felt a pang of dread in his heart. There was something wrong. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something inside was telling him that Tessa was in trouble. It didn't take long for him to get on his charger and take off for the Alvarado hacienda.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Ooopps! Sorry for the cliffhanger. You knew that was coming, right?! Anyhoo, thanks for all the people who stuck by me. And you know the drill. So r/r! 


	10. FaceOff

"Face-Off"  
  
Roads leading out of quiet little towns like Santa Helena should be devoid of travelers in the middle of the night. It was normal, the way things were supposed to be. But as Grisham neared the main road, the pounding hooves of another horse startled him. It also confirmed his frantic suspicions.  
  
The sharp outline of Huntley flash through the bushes spooked him.  
  
\What the hell!? No, it can't be! How did he...\  
  
In the moment when Huntley passed by, Grisham saw something that made his blood run cold. A woman was unconscious on Huntley's horse.  
  
\Oh God! Tessa!\  
  
Keeping his panic down, he charged after Huntley in frenzied anger.  
  
The bouncing finally woke Tessa from her unconsciousness. In place of the black ink she had been drowning in, she felt a stab of headache coming on as she tried to remember what had happened to her.  
  
*That Huntley is going to pay for knocking me out!*  
  
The almost synchronized beats of their horses' hooves on the hard ground caused Huntley to be unaware that he had company, until it was too late.  
  
"You son of a bitch!!!" Grisham used the weapons of surprise and leverage to throw himself against Huntley as his charger got close enough to them. Knocking Huntley clear off the mount, Grisham was able to grab Tessa off the horse at the same time. Their momentum sent the pair rolling down into a shallow trench. Despite the thundering pain in his sides, Grisham kept Tessa wrapped protectively in his arms. Their rolling stopped as the pair hit a lone bush. Leaves, dirt, and scratches covered their faces as both looked up from their compromising positions.  
  
Tessa was lying on top of him, her nightgown hitched up towards her thighs, while his hand was innocently holding her back, and the other was squeezing her bare thigh against his leg. Tessa clutched his jacket with amazing strength as her right hand wrapped around his neck, unconsciously stroking the sliver of bare skin not covered by the collar. Coming to his senses, Grisham let go of her and slowly push her off of him. A little disappointed at the loss of contact, Tessa tried not to show it as she quickly got up. She nearly lost her balance at the sudden movement, which prompted him to grab her a little too harshly; it knocked the wind out of her. Seeing that he was doing more harm than good, he reluctantly let her go.  
  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? If he touched you, I'll mangle his..." Tessa was startled to see his eyes filled with worry and pain mixed with rage.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bump on my head. And a nasty headache." She tried to reassure him, but he was beyond restraint. Hurting Tessa was the last straw. Nobody hurts his Tessa, let alone kidnapped her.  
  
"Grisham! C'mon we need to alert Gaston of Huntley's whereabouts." Tessa knew nothing good would come of the oncoming brawl that both men seemed to long for.  
  
"He will never hurt you again, Tessa. He's getting what's been coming to him for a long time." Grisham climbed out of the trench to see Huntley staring down at him in the eye.  
  
Knowing that Tessa was a little off on his side, Grisham was sure that if Huntley pulled out a gun, he would be able to shield her. Huntley's next move surprised him, however.  
  
"Get your puny sword, Captain. If we're going to kill each other, I suggest we do it the gentlemen's way." Smirking at the wary captain, Huntley took several paces with his back towards the road.  
  
"Since when did you know anything about 'gentlemen's ways', Huntley?" Grisham grounded out as he struggled to keep his injuries hidden.  
  
"I would ask the same about you, Marcus. Courting Senorita Alvarado behind my back is a cardinal sin. 'Thou shalt not covet any thing that is thy neighbour's'." Huntley sneered into Grisham's face.  
  
"This has nothing to do with her and you know it. C'mon, Huntley, you've wanted revenge ever since you found out I got away easily from that mess we made."  
  
Screaming in rage, Huntley rushed towards Grisham with the strength of a bear. Grunting under the strain, Grisham tried to prevent Huntley's sword from coming too close. Throwing the weight back, the former captain was able to topple Huntley off away from him.  
  
Even though Grisham's initial strength came from his rage, Huntley's gleaming eyes revealed the hidden force of madness residing within him. Although Grisham had thought he had healed from their previous encounters, the wounds seemed to open once again despite his convalescence. Grunting under the strain, he felt each attack getting too close for comfort.  
  
While the two men traded insults and fought off each other's attacks, Tessa noticed Grisham's gun lying next to her. She gasped in horror; he didn't know that his holster was empty. Huntley could just shoot Grisham point blank without hesitation.  
  
Picking the gun up quickly, she wondered how she would be able to hand Grisham his gun without Huntley knowing about the exchange. She didn't get a chance to figure out, because a wounded yell reached her ears. Taking her eyes away from the gun, Tessa felt the unbelievable terror grip her body. Huntley had successfully stabbed Grisham through the stomach!  
  
The sound of metal meeting flesh echoed through her tensed ears. The sword was abruptly jerked out of Grisham's body; crimson blood stained the glossy blade. Huntley laughed crazily, his revenge finally made real, after all these years. The Hunter's eyes shone brightly emerald, the color of cold gems. His hair was a mass of red rising in demented swirls. The mouth twitched in uncontrollable smirks.  
  
Seeing Huntley's maniacal appearance and triumphant smile, Tessa couldn't take it anymore. An unnatural growl ripped from her throat. Taking a direct aim at Huntley's chest, the loud bang and the sudden thud knocked him down in one swift motion. He didn't get up after that.  
  
Letting the gun drop limply from her hand, Tessa scrambled toward Grisham's prone body, her face displaying a thousand signs of sorrow and disbelief.  
  
"Marcus! Marcus! NO! No! You can't die!!! I can't let you die! Oh God...Stay with me, please! Please don't die! Marcus!"  
  
The sight of Grisham's pale face and the blood pooling around his arm brought the reality of the situation down on her trembling shoulders. She had never really felt strongly for anyone like him before. Any other man, Tessa Alvarado would've taken it like the noblewoman she had been brought up as. There would be a time of mourning and she would move on with her life. But Marcus Grisham was not "any other man" she had ever met in her life.  
  
He had been her strength, her support, her comrade-in-arms, and most of all her friend even when they were making fun of each other. What made Grisham stand out and get noticed was the way he could handle the Queen of Swords. Most men that Tessa had met never truly saw her beyond the "Don's daughter" facade. Grisham saw the capability and influence of Tessa Alvarado and he didn't shy away from it. Most importantly, he accepted that aspect of her. He seemed to able see past the airhead visage that Tessa always put on in front of everyone. She had used to dismiss him as Montoya's watchdog. But she had seen his best and worse sides and knew that he put on a visage of his own as well. They were meant for each other, whether they liked it or not. They were two of a kind and it had taken them too long to realize the truth. Destiny took them on two distinctive paths, but Fate made them cross each other's.  
  
This time Tessa wasn't going to let the man she loved deeply go. She was not going without a fight. She needed him. And he needed her.  
  
Trying desperately to stop the bleeding, Tessa looked down to see his hand convulsing uncontrollably.  
  
*He's alive! Dear Lord, he's alive! Don't you dare leave me like this!*  
  
Feeling wetness on his face, Grisham opened his eyes to see her tears dripping down on him in tender agony.  
  
"Tessa." The low rasp filled her with relief.  
  
"I'm right here," she replied fervently.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to....I tried..but...then he....." Grisham started to ramble as his mind drifted in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Shhh...you shouldn't talk right now. Everything will be okay."  
  
*Oh, I hope it will be okay.* Tessa gently caress his pallid cheeks with a shaky hand. She silently prayed to the Holy Mother to keep him safe.  
  
The rewarding sounds of a dozen pounding hooves made their way towards the twosome. Stomping his way towards a crying Tessa, Captain Gaston was flabbergasted to see her with Grisham. Composing himself and quickly assessing the state of affairs, he yelled out instructions for El Cazador's body to be taken care of. Looking down on Grisham's injured body, he told Tessa that they would bring him back to the pueblo to Dr. Helm. Tessa wouldn't hear of it. She immediately told Gaston to sent for Dr. Helm while they took Grisham back to her hacienda. It was closer and they would have the most time to help him recover without enduring the long trip back.  
  
"Marcus. Everything will be okay. I promised." The use of his first name and the assertive voice she used surprised her, but it was comfortable and familiar. Although, she was still quite worried about Grisham's state of being, she was confident again. Tessa had taken matters into her own hands again and she was not going to lose Grisham despite all the signs pointing to tragedy.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: So all it took was for Marcus to get stabbed for Tessa to say his first name?! Wow, he sacrificed a lot for her. But Tessa regained her strength at the end at the cost of his life. Hmmm....read my other works (i.e. "No More I Love You's" is a different outlook on what might've happened). I know, I know, shameless plug. But I need reviews on those too! 


	11. Forgiven

A/N: The end is almost near. And it's still not to late to review! (I know I'm a "review monster" [not related to the cookie monster though.......I wish!), but since I don't get paid for this, I do need some satisfaction in life.] ;-P  
  
"Forgiven"  
  
*Don't leave me...I wouldn't know what to do if you ever left me.*  
  
Marcus had been stabilized after Dr. Helm managed to stop the immense bleeding, wrapped his lesion and used morphine to ease the pain. However, he couldn't do much to help the slight fever that had set upon him due to the wounds' exposure to open air.  
  
"Doctor? Is Marcus going to make it? He's not in....?" The small trembling in her words belied the calmness of her expression.  
  
"He will be fine, however he's did lose a lot of blood. He's too weak to move from the bed. I wouldn't worry too much about the fever. Let him drink lots of liquids and I don't want him to move around too much. The stitches could tear if he strains himself." Dr. Helm felt odd that Tessa used Grisham's first name. He was even more flabbergasted at first when he found out that she wanted the former captain to stay in her hacienda. Shaking his head slowly, he felt sorry for the latest victim of Grisham's suave charms. He never realized that Tessa Alvarado was more of a ditz than she let on.  
  
"Good night Dr. Helm. Don't let the gate hit you on your way out." Tessa's syrupy voice hid the sting of the words and Dr. Helm was too stunned to reply. In fact, Tessa had seen the doctor's expressions and knew he now thought less of her. She was tired of his grumpy attitudes and she decided to strike back. No one disrespected her and got away with it.  
  
Exhaling the huge breath she had been holding in the whole night, she ventured into the guest room. Seeing Marcus sleeping peacefully on the bed was enough to soothe the anxiety she had felt the entire time Helm was saving his life.  
  
*Oh, Marcus....What have you done to me? I need you safe and in good health. I lost a lover once, I'm not letting you go without a fight.*  
  
Sitting beside the bed, Tessa took his hand in hers. The steady pulse in his wrist brought comfort and lulled her into a deep sleep. At last, exhaustion took its toll on her.  
  
~*~  
  
Marcus was used to the pain he woke up in, so the soreness in his insides was bearable and recognizable. On the other hand, he wasn't quite familiar with the soft feminine hands that were holding him. Looking down from his hooded eyes, he gaped at the sight of a raven-haired angel sleeping next to him.  
  
\So beautiful.\ The simple thought exposed the surge of love he immediately felt as he took in the sight of her. He drowsily took in his surroundings. Obviously, after Huntley had attempted to kill him, he was somehow taken back to her hacienda. \But why?\ Rubbing his eyes, he tried to clear his head of the grogginess he felt. Reassured that Tessa was safe in an innocent slumber, he slowly slipped his hand out of her grasp. Hissing in pain, he snuck out of bed to continue on his interrupted escape.  
  
In the dark, Marcus wasn't too sure of his footing and his vision kept clouding up. He instantly lost his way in the large home. Opening a random door, he found himself in the same parlor that Tessa used to escape to during her bouts of insomnia. The parlor had been her sanctuary and Marcus seemed to feel its calming sensations as well. An old wooden unmarked box caught his eye on the center table. Curious, he lifted its lid to reveal the backside of a large card. The shape was different from any playing cards and its edges were exquisitely detailed borders. These were the same cards that Marta used to reveal Tessa's fate. Turning the first card over, he saw the "Lovers" card. An unexpected shiver went through him. He was about to lift the next card of the stack on a whim, when the sound of the door creaking brought his attention to his significant other at the entrance.  
  
Tessa had panicked when she found the bed empty as she woke up from the chill in the room. Lighting every candle she could find as she ran from room to room, she saw the parlor was the only place she haven't checked. Placing the candle on the table she saw that Marcus had found Marta's box of Tarot cards. A strange tremor went through Tessa when she glanced at the "Lovers" card that he had uncovered.  
  
Unbeknownst to the couple, the next card that Marcus had been ready to lift from its place was the "Queen of Swords". The exact card that she had used many times before. The same card that Marcus would instantly recognized as the calling card of the infamous outlaw he had grown dangerously close to.  
  
"What are you doing here? I was worried about you. You should be in bed, Marcus." The tender sound of his name from her mouth caused his heart to swell as a small blush appeared on his face. No one had said his name with such love for a long-------since his mother died.  
  
\C'mon, Marcus. This is Tessa we're talking about. She could make the devil change his ways with her gentle words.\ Pushing his sensitive feelings aside, he took several steps away from her. Seeing the window seat, he was relieved to sit down and alleviate his aching wounds.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't sleep." His curt reply took her by surprise.  
  
A little irritated, that of all the seats in the parlor, he took her favorite, she took a chair and pushed it across from him. Looking expectantly at him, Tessa's gaze ran all over his slim, tall figure. The harsh white bandages stood out against the deep tan of his rippling muscles. Long, dirty blonde curls trailed over half-closed blue eyes, which stared aimlessly out beyond the glass. His angular profile was softened by the candlelight. Its dim glow wasn't enough to penetrate the darker parts of the room. Hidden parts like their secret lives. Shadows like the masks they put on so no one could see who they truly were.  
  
Her eyes caressed and stroked him; she took in every small movement he made, imprinted each individual trait into her mind. Catching sight of Tessa's eyes from the reflection, he felt her loving gaze on him. Turning around to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he let out a low gasp.  
  
She had forgotten about herself; taking care of him had been foremost in her mind. In the low light, he was able to make out a red, housecoat buttoned hastily over the torn nightgown, while her long hair was in a messy pony tied by a loose ribbon. Her face was devoid of the leaves, but there was still dirt smeared on her cheeks and chin. A white bandage on her forehead reminded him of Huntley's schemes.  
  
Guilt washed over him for not noticing her earlier. \God! Am I that self- absorbed? She could have had a concussion while I nursed my own pain. What kind of man am I?! She needed my help and I don't even remember to take care of her.\ Ignoring the protests from his wounds, he got up and stepped towards her. Sensing a change over him, Tessa got up and her cheeks met the warm palms of his hands stroking her. Titling her chin towards him, he brought one hand to his mouth and licked his thumb. He slowly wiped the dirt off her face with extreme care. All the while Tessa's eyes widened in shock, but drifted shut as she felt her hair released from the ribbon. His fingers slowly combed through the long tresses, and he smiled slightly at her reaction to his attentive gestures. Lost in the sensations of her soft curves against his body, his drifting hand accidentally bumped into her bandage. She reflexively jerked from the pain. "Ouch!" Completely dumbfounded at his undoing, he let her go at once. \There you go, genius. Shouldn't have done that. Now look, she's gonna hate you for it. Mr. Suave is definitely not in the house tonight.\  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled an apology as he gathered his composure.  
  
Tessa watched his sudden change of mood quizzically. This man never ceased to amaze her with complete transformations of varying moods. But she felt it had been a turn for the worse. He wasn't making eye contact and he had distanced himself from her physically and mentally. She didn't like the change at all. Regaining her assertiveness, she closed the gap and embraced him. He tensed at first, but relaxed against her. Then negative thoughts started to run through him again. He was about to push her away when he felt fluttering fingers on his bandages.  
  
"The doctor said you shouldn't strain yourself. I don't want the wounds to open themselves. You need to rest, Marcus." He looked down to see her large eyes peering up at him. Another wave of love washed over him.  
  
\I don't deserve this. She needs to know the truth before I make another fatal mistake.\  
  
Holding her at arms' length, he looked into her trusting eyes. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Can't you tell me tomorrow when you're well rested?" Worry crept into her voice again.  
  
"I...." He immediately halted, then began again. "Tessa, I was responsible for your father's death."  
  
"What?!" She whispered in shock.  
  
*Stop it, Tessa! You already knew in the back of your mind a long time ago. Marcus Grisham isn't exactly a man of honor.*  
  
"That day when Montoya ordered us to finish a 'job'. I knew exactly what he meant, but I had a vague idea of who the target was. It was a don, I knew that, but I didn't know that he was your father. I was being tested. Your father was my first test to see if I had the nerve to do the type of assignments Montoya was capable of issuing. A few miles from the hacienda we caught up with your father. My soldiers took shots to his back. There was blood all over and....Oh God....I....." Marcus' voice faltered as he struggled to finish telling her. "I knew he couldn't make it. There were too many gun shot wounds and he was suffering on his horseback. I couldn't bear to see him like that. I.....I took my only and final shot. He died immediately from the impact." Tears poured down his cheeks as the truth of her father's death came out.  
  
"Papa!" Grief overtook her as the reality of her father's death bore down upon her.  
  
"Why do you think I've tried to push you away all this time, Tessa? You know full well what I'm capable of. I'm a monster. A murderer! I have blood on my hands. Blood from people I've killed in the past. This is why I don't deserve compassion from you. I don't deserve it........I don't." Sinking down on the wooden floor, clutching the folds of her dress, he buried his head in her long skirt. Repentance was written all over his face. Tears had been shed and truth had been told. What he had done to Rafael Alvarado was an obligation to an order. He had tried to free a man from suffering a slow and painful death. He only expected anger and rejection. It would even come as a relief if Tessa took his own sword and kill him to avenge her father's death. She could end all the anguish that he had to endure all his life.  
  
Struggling to compose herself, she was ready to say what she always wanted to say. Acceptance was hard, but she knew that while the pain would never go away, perpetuating hatred and vengeance was not the answer. It had led to Huntley's end. She was not going to let it control her. Besides, she was too far beyond to go back. Taking his hands in her own, she looked into the blue depths of his eyes. "I forgive you, Marcus. I know what you did was out of necessity. I wouldn't have wanted him to suffer when his time was near either. I don't hate you for it. If you think that you're a monster. Well..what am I then? What do you call a woman who's in love with a monster?" Her steady voice shook him out of his daze. Then the meaning of her words finally sank into his mind.  
  
He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't ready to hear her declaration of forgiveness and love for him. Things were going too fast. Things were moving in a blur for him. It had taken him an incredible amount of strength to tell her the truth. He thought his fever was making him hear things. His head was dizzy from the incessant pounding. His heart was racing a mile a minute. The coward's way out was blatant denial. To push everything away was to make things better. He had done it before all his life; it was just as easy to do it now.  
  
"No. No. No. No. NO! You can't love me! I'm a murderer, damn it! There's no future for you if you stay with me. You can't....I CAN'T!" His ramblings went on as he pulled away from her hands. Stumbling to his feet, he took off running from the parlor, never once looking back to see the heartbreak he had caused her.  
  
"Wait. Marcus! Marcus! MARCUS!" Running after him, she saw he had gotten on his charger and rode off into the night. Gasping for breath, her hands gripped the stucco wall as her body was wracked by sobs. Turning back, she impatiently wiped her tears away. The white curtains flapping from the open window greeted her as she stepped in her bedroom. It was the same window where Huntley had taken her from her home. The night came back to her in scattered scenes. Glancing at her vanity table she saw Marcus' journal. Some pages had fallen on the floor; papers whirled around from the breeze through the window.  
  
" I know what to do."  
  
The image of the Queen of Swords flickered in the mirror. Taking one last look at her outfit, she tied her red sash to complete the look. Chico was used to her unusual riding times at night. However, the chestnut horse wasn't expecting its mistress to take it out for a ride since they had returned earlier that night.  
  
She had been riding for an hour at top speed, but she was starting to get frustrated at not finding any sign of him. Then a memory came forward; she remembered that fateful day on the cliffs. She was at the end of the rope and one more step meant instant death.  
  
"Oh, Marcus. Please tell me that you're not doing what I think you're doing," she whispered fretfully to the desert. Taking off at an incredible speed, faster than she had ever ridden before, the Queen of Swords tried to save her former enemy.  
  
\\\\\ I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave\Already said goodbye.......nothin' left to say\A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent\Not how I wanted it.......I'm hating all of this\Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays\No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me\You came along and tore this wall down around me\Looks like you found me... now I know why\I felt like shit when I woke up this morning\I've been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change\If you don't like it........ there's the door.......nobody made you stay\There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it\Just how I wanted it......I'm hating all of this.......... \\\\\  
  
\\\\\ The song is called "Woke Up This Morning" by Nickelback and it belongs to them and its respectful owners. Thanks to Kali for the look out on great songs related to Martess. 


	12. Revelation II: Brand New Day

"Revelation II: Brand New Day"  
  
Now that he had finally reached his destination, he wasn't sure what to do. Coming here had been his only thought after he got on his horse to get away from the hacienda. Taking a cautious step forward, he peeked over the edge to see the jagged boulders down below. They glow dull silver as the moon shone its slanted light across the region.  
  
\Whoa! What a long way to go.\  
  
"Come on, Marcus! What else have you got to lose?" he declared loudly to himself.  
  
\Her.\  
  
Tessa Alvarado was the embodiment of the perfect life he could've had. To Marcus, she was perfect in every way. She was the perfect girl for him.  
  
"Is she really?" he wondered as thoughts of the Queen of Swords brought him back to the moments they shared during Huntley's invasion. The Queen had been his guilty pleasure, but he never really thought about her seriously before. Now his thoughts were taking him toward two different women.  
  
"If you put Tessa and the Queen of Swords together you could give me the perfect woman. Hahaha......in your dreams, Marcus." ~/~  
  
While Marcus continued to talk to himself, Tessa reached the cliffs. Seeing his charger, she went up to it. "Hey, there. Where's your handsome master?" Taking her eyes away from the animal, she saw her Marcus dangerously close to the edge. His back was towards her while his eyes were gazing intently at the bottom of the cliffs.  
  
Breaking into a run, she reached him in no time. The sound of her gasps reached his ears. Slowly he turned around to see the masked woman before him.  
  
"What do you want?" The question came out harsher than he intended. But he was quite annoyed that his solitude was disturbed by her appearance. "If you came here to kill me, today is your lucky day, 'cause I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want."  
  
Without hesitating she started. "When my father died of unknown circumstances, I was devastated. I couldn't rest until justice was done. In my dreams, I saw a lone woman dressed in all black riding on the beach. I later found out it was my destiny to become the Queen of Swords and avenge the wrongs done to the people I serve as well as finding the true culprits of my father's murder. This is the person I've become, to secretly undo the corruption that plagues Santa Helena. Since you stood on Montoya's side, you had become my adversary as well. But since you no longer work for him, I don't see any good in me killing you. I already forgave you, remember?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! Either kill me and get it over with or leave me in peace!" he shouted angrily at her. Her voice was deceptively familiar, like he heard it just a few minutes ago. He stared at her in fury. Even the Queen of Swords was playing with him tonight.  
  
Exhaling a huge sigh, she told him. "I'm talking about this." At those words, she took off her lace mask and let the gentle breeze take the mask into his shaking hands. Sparks blazed through them as her chocolate eyes met his cerulean ones directly. Finally feeling the soft lace between his fingers, he let it drop soundlessly to the ground. There were no more secrets, no more barriers to fight through anymore. She had let him in on her biggest secret and there was no turning back.  
  
It had been inevitable. Marcus had thought about suicide, but the idea was forgotten as memories flooded through him against his will. He remembered why he had struggled to become a better person. True love had always evaded him. He had always wanted what he couldn't have. Now an amazing woman was willing to give herself to him and he had left her in fear. He had always told himself that if love came his way, he would have taken it gladly, but he had lied to himself. He had run away. Tessa knew the risks of revealing her secret, but she did it because she loved and trusted him. It had been so long since someone had really, truly, fully trusted him. He wanted to be trusted, wanted to be able to be counted on to be someone and something good. He couldn't turn away from her now. He couldn't refuse her if he wanted to. He had fallen in love with both women, only to find out that they were the one and the same.  
  
His hands eagerly reached forward to touch her bare face. His body pressed urgently against hers to feel her warmth. Her hair whipped gently against his shoulders. Wide-eyed, she saw a smile forming on his face. Drowning himself in the sensation of touching her, Marcus was able to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. At last, he remembered how to speak and found the strength to say, "I love you, Tessa. I think I've always known you're the one for me. I was just too stupid to do anything about it."  
  
She grinned a little at his admission, and said with gentle teasing voice, "Better late than never." He chuckled in return. "Oh! I almost forgot. This belongs to you." She took out the white handkerchief that seemed to have started it all. "It's only proper that I return this to you while we're here."  
  
Staring at the piece of cloth in her hands, he wrapped his large hands around hers. "No, it's yours. As long as you have it, you have my heart." Ending his avowal, he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Since the night had ended on a tragic note, it was only proper that a new beginning was celebrated by the coming of the sun. As dawn reached the horizon, a yellow-orange glow filtered through the mountains and cast its light on the couple. They were bathed in the shimmering radiance as the sun slowly crept upwards to meet the violet sky. As the ethereal heavens look on, they introduced their love to the world.  
  
*===(~)(~)+++(~)(~)===*  
  
One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life:  
  
that word is love.  
  
- Sophocles -  
  
A/N: Here it is the last chapter. Thanks to smiley for being the first to review and periodically reviewing this story. And of course all of you guys have prodded, made suggestions, and threatened me to finish this story. I took everything sincerely and I appreciated your help. You guys should be proud that you all contributed to this story. I might not write for a while, but I hope you all enjoyed this. It has been a labor of love and there are just not enough Tessa/Marcus stories out there. My wish is that I could influence others to write more "Martess" stories. My guilty pleasure is to read stories by other authors as well! And last but not least, hugs to Kali for all her help. It was her story that influenced me to write Searching for a Meaning. The ending should provide a bright future for Martess fans. I give my heartfelt thanks to: Lallie, missy, star of hope, Angel452, svata2004, Baloo, Crystal, TuesdayGirl, L, JaSSerS, lia, Chilli BB, Sophie, Carina, Saskia, happyface01, #1FAN, sveta, Vanilla, Crysta, kich, Mysterious Raven, fan, White Stranger, Holly, and shelia. (Yup, I take the time to put all the readers' name here; terribly sorry if I miss anyone.) 


End file.
